Terperangkap di dua dunia yang berbeda
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Harry dan Ron terperangkap di tempat syuting Harry Potter ke-6. hal yang sama terjadi pada Daniel Radcliffe dan Rupert Grint mereka terperangkap di dunia HarPot. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?. please reviewnya... (NO SLASH!) Chap 21 sudah diganti, jadi sudah ngak bingung lagi kan?(salah dukumen pas hari senin)
1. Actions!

**Disclaimer: semua ini milik J.K Rowling OK! ;****D. ****dan DanRad juga Rupert G. bukan juga nama ciptaanku, mereka semua nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja.(kecualli Gabriella dia hanya OC kok ;D)**

**Summary: Harry dan Ron terperangkap disebuah tempat untuk syuting film. Bagaimana jika itu tempat syuting Harry Potter ke-6? dan mereka dikira Daniel Radcliffe dan Rupert Grint. Kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada Daniel dan Rupert. Bagaimana mereka keluar dari tempat itu?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Actions!**

Harry and Ron's POV:

Siang hari di Hogwarts, Harry dan Ron sedang berlari menuju kelas Ramuan. Tapi mereka salah koridor.

"Harry bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ron pada Harry, dengan wajah panik "bagaimana reaksi Snape kalau dia tahu kita terlambat?" Ron membayangkan Snape yang akan akan memotong angka Gryfindor dan menjjadikan mereka kelinci percobaan ramuan yang telah mereka buat.

"Ron? Ron!" Harry memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Mereka tidak lagi dikoridor Hogwarts yang mereka kenal. Melainkan dikoridor Hogwarts yang dipenuhi kamera, lantai-lantainya dipenuhi kabel-kabel disana-sini. Mereka bukan lagi di Hogwarts.

Anak-anak Hogwarts lain(sepertinya begitu), sedang berseluyuran kesana-kemari mencari kelas-kelas yang mereka tuju.

"OK! ROLLING..and Action!" seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi berteriak, seakan memerintah sesuatu.

"Potter…Potter!" McGonagall memangil dari jauh.

Harry menengok bertanya dalam hati_ untuk apa McGonagall mengikuti syuting film?_ Tapi Harry tetap datang kepadanya.

"Potter kau akan ikut ramuan kan?" tanyanya kepada Harry.

"Eh, tapi aku sudah ikut ramuan tahun lalu…" jawab Harry dengan lugu.

"CUT! Baik kau sepertinya kurang baik Daniel, kita istirahat dulu" jawab si sutradara.

"Daniel, kau harus membaca ulang skrip lagi" kata McGonagall.

"Daniel?" Tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

"ada apa Harry?" Tanya Ron.

" mereka memanggilku Daniel."

"Dan!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, mereka pun berbalik dan melihat Hermione dengan rambut lurus dan dia cantik dengan itu.

"Hermione, sejak kapan kau sejutu untuk meluruskan rambut berantakan-mu itu?" Tanya Ron, terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, yang benar saja kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan diflim?" Hermione balik bertanya.

" uh? Itu memang namamu kan?"

"Ya, tapi hanya difilm kau menyebutku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku Emma, Rupert, Emma Watson"

"Rupert?!"

"Ada apa dengan namamu? Oh yeah, Dan kau mau keluar sebentar?"

"Um?" Harry binggung sendiri.

"jadi kau mau atau tidak? bukannya sepupumu sedang menunggumu di salah satu butik di London?"

"Sepupu?" Harry mulai berpikir tentang Dudley yang menunggu di sebuah butik, menunggunya. Akhirnya Harry menahan tawanya, Tapi dia tidak tahan lagi

"ada apa dengan Gabby?" Tanya Emma lagi.

"Gabby?"

"Oh kalian semua terkena Amnesia atau apa?"

"Siapa Gabby?" Tanya Ron.

"Sepupumu Dan! OMG!"

"Sepupu? Aku punya sepupu perempuan?" Tanya Harry, kelihatan bodoh sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan pergi menemuinya, dia bisa marah sekali jikalau kau lama"

Tapi Harry menurutinya, dia masih bingung dengan semua yang di katakan Hermione….. eh Emma.

Selesai ganti baju Harry dan Emma(entah kenapa Harry bisa mengendarai mobil) berhenti di sebuah butik bernama "_Sweet and Flashy"_

Harry memakai kemeja berlengan panjang yang lengannya telah digulung berwarna biru gelap. Dia bingung dia bisa melihat tanpa kacamatanya dan sekarang mengantinya dengan kacamata hitam(Emma menyuruhnya).

Seorang gadis memakai jeans pendek dan tank-top putih, berambut gelap dan bergelombang. datang mengahampiri Emma dan memeluknya. Harry melihatbelanjaan yang dibawanya, banyak sekali.

"bawakan ini" kata gadis yang Harry ketahui bernama 'Gabby' itu, melemparkan barang belanjaannya pada Harry.

Harry hampir terjatuh karna keberatan, tapi kelihatannya si gadis tidak akan mengizinkanya untuk menjatuhkan barang ditangannya. Harry membawa barang-barang itu kebagasi belakang mobil. Sedangkan Emma dan Gabby sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

-_-_-_-_-_-Di perjalanan-_-_-_-_-_-

Di perjalanan Harry melihat papan iklan yang dipajang disalah satu toko CD. Menampilkan DVD Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix. Seketika itu Dia terhenti.

"Ada apa Dan?" Tanya Gabby, memakan es cream yang baru dibelinya.

"oh, tidak" kata Harry, melanjutkan mengemudi.

"Ok kita ke toko yang itu!" kata Emma, menunjuk toko yang ada di sebelah kanan jalan yang mereka lewati.

Mereka turun, Harry lupa kacamata hitamnya tertinggal di mobil. Para fans yang ada di toko itu tersadar dan mulai berlarian mengejar Harry, Emma, dan Gabby.

"Daniel Radcliffe! Emma Watson!" para fans berteriak histeris, mengejar mereka yang sudah bersembunyi di lorong sempit.

"ini semua salahmu. Kenapa bisa lupa kacamatamu Dan?" Tanya Gabby, menyilangkan lengannya ke dadanya.

Harry yang akhirnya mengetahui nama panjang 'si Daniel ini' terdiam dan mulai sadar bahwa Gabby memanggilnya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, Dan ayo kita kembali kelokasi syuting" kata Emma pada akhirnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan Harry mulai mempelajari dirinya yang baru: Daniel Radcliffe adalah seorang aktor yang bermain dalam Film tentang Harry. Dia punya mata berwarna biru,dan tidak memakai kacamata.

Hari ini hari terburuk bagi Harry.

**A/N: Chapter selanjutnya adalah Dan and Rupert's POV! Di tunggu ya reviewnya. Chapter selanjutnya akan ku usahakan supaya lebih banyak **_**word**_**-nya. Ok?! ;D.**


	2. In Hogwarts Siriusly!

**Disclaimer: Semua ini milik J.K Rowling dan Warner Bros'. DanRad juga Rupert G, juga bukan ciptaanku. Mereka semua nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja. (kecuali beberapa OC yang kubuat) ;D. untuk Chapter terakhir kalian tahukan adegan McGonagall memangil Harry di Film ke-enam? Itu juga bukan punyaku, Cuma Copas doang kok(menyamakan dengan kejadian yang ada dan sedang terjadi).**

Chapter 2: In Hogwarts?!

Dan and Rupert's POV:

Dan sedang di lokasi syuting, menunggu aba-aba dari sang sutradara, David Yates. Tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Sekalipun suara para pemain tambahan yang berseluyuran sana-sini.

"Dan, kita dimana?" Tanya Rupert disampingnya.

Sepertinya mereka berada di koridor dekat dengan tempat syuting untuk 'kelas ramuan Slughorn'.

Tapi, Dan yang kebingungan sendiri lansung masuk keruang bawah tanah itu.

"Potter! Weasley! Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat disaat seperti ini?!" Tanya seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

_Mr Rickman?_ Bilang Dan dalam hati. Snape datang mendekati mereka dan memukul wajah mereka dengan buku ramuan yang dipegangnya.

"Potong 20 angka dari Gryffindor! Sekarang untuk kalian berdua, buka halaman 120!" kata Snape lagi, kembali ke tempat awalnya.

Sekarang Snape sedang memeriksa kuali-kuali dimeja dimana Tom Felton(Draco) duduk, sedang menertawakan Dan dan Rupert.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat?!" Tanya Emma(Hermione) yang sekarang sedang mencampur bahan-bahan ramuan lainnya ke-kuali.

Dan dan Rupert binggung sendiri dan berpikir untuk memikirkannya nanti. Mereka duduk di samping Emma dan mulai bekerja.

"yang ini apa?" Tanya Rupert pada Emma, menunjukan bahan ramuan yang akan diracik.

"itu Scarrab, bukannya kau sudah mengenalnya dari dulu?" Tanya Emma balik.

"uh?" Rupert binggung sendiri.

Sekarang Daniel mengerti, tapi dia ingin memastikan lebih dulu.

"Emma, apakah kau tahu caranya?" Dan menunjuk cara pengerejaan pada halaman 120 itu.

"Oh, Harry ini gampang kau harus menumbuk Scarrab lebih dulu…." Jawab Emma, tapi Dan menghiraukannya. Dan tersenyum sendiri seakan ingin berteriak 'Misteri terpecahkan!'.

Selesai kelas mereka punya waktu sengang untuk melakuakn apapun yang mereka mau. Ini kesempatan Dan untuk menunjukan sesuatu pada Rupert.

"ada apa Dan!?" Tanya Rupert yang berusaha lepaskan jubahnya dari cengkraman Dan.

"aku harus menunjukan sesuatu padamu!" kata Dan terhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"apa yang akan kau tunjukan!" Ronta Rupert lagi.

Mereka berhenti disebuah Portal yang menuju ke menara Griffindor.

"Password?" Tanya si Nyonya Gemuk.

"_Floberworm_" kata Dan(tahu setelah bertanya pada Hermione),mereka masuk kedalam dan mendapati lukisan lain yang ada di Ruang rekreasi bergerak.

"ayo kesini!" kata Dan. Merekapun masuk ke kamar mereka.

Dan menggambil koper yang seharusnya milik, Harry Potter dan mengeluarkan isinya: sebuah Jubah Gaib.

Dan memakai Jubah itu dan tubuhnya menghilang!

"Lihat ini nyata kita benar-benar seperti terperangkap disini dan menjadi, Harry dan Ron! Kau lihat mataku?" Tanya Daniel.

"um yah, hijau..." jawab Rupert tapi dia tersadar "Ah kau kan harusnya… matamu harusnya biru!"

"_See I told ya!_" kata Dan, melepas Jubahnya.

"kenapa kita tidak menikmati saja dulu, baru mencari jalan pulang"

"Tidak, kita boleh santai dulu tapi kita harus tetap memacahkan masalah ini. Kemungkinan Harry dan Ron yang asli ada di dunia kita sekarang." kata Dan.

"Apa aku peduli?" Rupert sedang bersantai di ranjang Harry, memakan kacang segala rasa bertie botts.

-di aula besar-

"Harry! Ron!" pangil Dean Thomas dari meja panjang Gryffindor.

"lihat ini!" Hermione memperlihatkan majalah The Quibbler, terpajang senyuman diwajahnya.

Dan membuka dan membacanya, "Oh bagus kalau begitu" kata Dan tanpa raut wajah apapun.

"aku meminta _Dad _untuk mengirimkan 1 kopi untukmu, dia kelihatan senang sekali melakukanya." Kata Evanna Lynch yang menghampiri meja Gryffindor.

_Eh.. itu Luna Lovegood bukan Eva… _Dan memperingati diri sendiri dan sadar bahwa dia ada di tahun ke-lima Harry di Hogwarts.

Cho Chang datang menghampirinya

"Hai Harry!" lalu langsung pergi.

"kelihatannya dia ingin berbaikan denganmu." Kata Hermione membalik Daily Prophet-nya.

"kelihatannya tidak" kata Dan yang mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"ah… bukan apa-apa"

Harry and Ron's POV:

"ACTION!" kata David Yates.

Harry dan Ron berlagak bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa di adegan 'kelas pertama dengan Slughorn'. Bahkan Harry tidak tahu siapa Slughorn itu.

"Mr Potter?" Tanya si 'Slughorn'.

"er…" Harry bingung, dia tidak membaca skrip sama sekali.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara lagi "syuting hari ini selesai kita lanjutkan besok"

-Sesampainya di lapangan parkir…-

Harry dan Ron berjalan mengikuti Emma menuju mobil mereka. Seseorang berdiri disamping mobil Dan.

"Mr Radcliffe?" dia menjulurkan tangannya, seperti meminta sesuatu.

"eh?" Harry langsung mengangkat tangannya, mengatakan dia tidak punya apa-apa.

"kuncimu Dan, Kuncimu!" kata Emma meruguh kantung celana Harry dan megeluarkan kunci mobil, diserahkannya pada si orang asing.

"Terimakasih Ms Watson." Jawab orang itu dan langsung membuka mobil.

"ku lihat kalian besok, jangan sampai telat Rupert!" kata Emma, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya

"Ok?" jawab Ron kembali dengan pertanyaan.

"Mr Radcliffe?" Tanya si orang asing, sudah measuk ke mobil.

Harry pun masuk ke mobil, Ron sudah juga dipanggil 'supirnya' untuk pulang. Harry sampai di sebuah rumah yang besar.

"Daniel!" kata seorang wanita yang muncul dibalik pintu, langsung memeluknya

"eh?" Harry menjawab dengan lugu.

"ayo masuk, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun ibumu"

Tapi, Harry tetap masuk kedalam rumah itu. Di dalam rumah terdapat makanan-makanan berkelas mewah yang dipajang di lantai utama rumah.

"pestanya akan dimulai sejam lagi jadi aku harap sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju" kata wanita paruh baya yang kelihatan masih_ fit_ itu.

Harry masuk ke kamar barunya itu. Di sana terdapat beberapa game console, komputer, dan yang lainnya.

"wow!" Harry terlihat takjub karena dia belum pernah merasakan bermain game console sebelumnya(itu karna Dudley).

"uh aku harus mandi ok" dia berkata pada diri sendiri.

Dan and Rupert's POV: 

Mereka masuk ke kelas mantra. Dan masih tidak tahu apakah tongkat Harry berfungsi untuknya, diakan 'Muggle'.

"aku masih tidak tahu apakah tongkat Ron berfungsi untukku." Kata Rupert yang bermain dengan tongkat Ron, mengoyangkannya di depan wajahnya "Stupefy!" dia mengarahkan mantranya kearah Dan yang sedang membolak-balik buku pelajaran mantranya.

Sekejap, Dan langsung terpantul ke tembok belakang kursinya.

"Mr Potter, kau tidak apa-apa?" Flitwick melempar pandangan marah pada Rupert "Mr Weasley kau tidak boleh menggunakan mantra pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam di kelasku! Potong dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor!"

"kenapa selalu aku?!" Tanya Rupert terheran-heran.

"itu memang salahmu!" kata Hermione.

_Dia mirip dengan Emma!,_ pikir Rupert_. _Dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah itu.

**A/N: aku berhasil membuat **_**word**_** yang lebih banyak!. Ngomong-ngomong lagi **_**run of idea **_**nih untuk Chapter berikutnya, ada yang bisa bantu lewat review? ;D. **

**LunaScamander17.**

**Sebagai penjelasan wanita paruh baya itu adalah nenek Dan. ;D**


	3. The Fans Club,Ophanage, and the Spider

**Disclaimer: aku nggak punya apa-apa ini semua punya JK Rowling. DanRad juga Rupert G bukan juga ciptaanku mereka nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja. (kecuali OC yang kubuat). Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Gabby adalah Airplanes Hayley Williams ft B.O.B. ;D**

Chapter 3: The Fans Club.

Harry and Ron's POV:

"ini dia tamu-tamu sudah datang" seru nenek Dan "Daniel!"

"ya" Harry bergegas turun keluar kamar.

Dari atas Harry bisa melihat beberapa tamu yang datang, sepertinya para orang penting.

"kau harus memberikan selamat pada ibumu!" kata nenek Dan.

"eh.. iya" jawab Harry lagi dengan lugu.

Nenek Dan membawanya ke depan seorang wanita yang memakai gaun hitam, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru.

_Ini ibu Dan_ pikir Harry.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun _Mom"_ _ini mungkin berhasil _pikir Harry, dia ingin sekali pergi dari rumah itu dan bertemu Ron.

"Terimakasih Dan" Jawab ibu Dan.

"Jeannie!" kata seorang pria di belakang.

"selamat ulang tahun Jean" kata seorang wanita di samping pria itu.

Harry melihat Gabby ada di belakang kedua orang asing itu. Si wanita memeluk ibu Dan.

"Hi Dan!" kata Gabby menyapanya, terlampir senyuman licik di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Harry merasa dia akan di siksa oleh gadis ini.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Rupert selama 2 hari" kata Harry mencari alasan agar bisa kabur.

"tidak tanpa kau, menemaniku ke tempat perkumpulan Fans!" Gabby menarik bagian belakang jas Harry.

Harry langsung tertarik kebelakang. Harry akhirnya terpaksa menuruti kemauan Gabby.

"Ayo jalan!" kata Gabby dari kursi belakang mobil "aku mau ganti baju dulu… Tutup Mata Mu!"

_Ganti baju yang benar saja!_ Pikir Harry, menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

" Sudah selesai kau boleh membuka matamu!" kata Gabby yang mengganti bajunya hanya dalam hitungan 20 detik.

"cepat sekali!" kata Harry.

"aku hanya mengganti celana, gaunnya kupotong!" Gabby membuka sebungkus permen karet dan memakan isinya.

_Gadis ini benar-benar tomboy…_pikir Harry.

"kau masih menyimpan gitar-mu? Ku-pinjam ya!" Gabby mengambil gitar yang ada di belakang.

Gabby mulai benyanyi "_**can we pretend that airplanes to the night sky like the night sky like a shooting star. I can really use to whoose right now whoose right now whoose right now**_"

Harry tidak tahu apa lagu itu yang jelas suara Gabby lumayan bagus, permainan gitarnya juga tidak buruk"

"kita kemana?" Tanya Harry.

"Salah satu Hotel di London. Akan ku tujukan dimana" Gabby bermain gitarnya lagi.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Hotel yang bernama _Grand Luxury_.

Gabby langsung di sambut Fans-Fansnya.

Harry baru tahu ternyata Gabby penyanyi yang baru meluncurkan album pertamanya. Untuk penyanyi baru fans sebanyak ini lumayan juga.

Gabby bernyanyi di depan para fansnya setelah itu dia pulang.

"ternyata itu yang kau ributkan." Kata Harry.

"kenapa memangnya?" kata Gabby yang sedikit tersinggung dengan omongan Harry.

"sekarang bisakah aku ke rumah Rupert?"

"tidak, kau harus mengantarku kesini!" Gabby menunjukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat sebuah tempat.

"Panti Asuhan?" Harry membaca Alamat yang bertulisan _St Mary Orphanage_.

"aku mau menyumbangkan sebagian tabunganku pada mereka" kata Gabby.

Gabby langsung keluar ketika mereka sampai dip anti asuhan itu.

"Kakak!" beberapa anak-anak mengerumuni Gabby.

"kau datang lagi rupanya Gabby" kata penjaga Panti Asuhan itu.

"ini uang yang ku tabung minggu ini" Gabby menyerahkan box berukuran sedang kepada si penjaga "dan beberapa pakaian bekas, bekas Dan juga ada" Gabby mengedip pada Harry, mengharap agar Harry malu.

"kau sudah memberikan sumbangan minggu lalu"

"tidak apa" Gabby langsung pergi setelah itu. "sekarang kau boleh ke rumah Rupert!" Gabby berkata pada Harry.

"oke, kau bisa tujukan di mana rumahnya?"

"oh ya ampun! Kau sering kesana kan!"

"Ya aku lupa" kata Harry

"terus saja sampai menemukan pertigaan"

-sesampainya di rumah Rupert-

"Hai Guys!" Ron sedang bermain game console yang baru di dapatnya.

"_Ron__" _Harry berbisik ke telinga Ron.

"kita harus menghafal skrip!" kata Harry yang berteriak di telinga Ron.

"Sabar-sabar, ada apa" Ron membuka _Headsetnya_.

"kita terjebak di sini itu sebabnya kita harus membaca skrip dan menghafalnya"

"Apa itu urusan ku?" Tanya Ron.

"kita ada di tubuh orang lain ini akan kacau kalau kita menyebut 'Muggle' atau semacamnya"

"akan ku usahakan"

"Gabby ada di sini"

"siapa Gabby?"

"sepupu Daniel Radcliffe"

"Siapa itu Daniel Radcliffe?"

"nama orang yang sedang kupakai tubuhnya!"

"oh.."

"Dan, aku pulang dulu kau bisa pakai mobil Rupert besok!" Gabby berteriak dari luar.

"eh.. Iya.."

Dan and Rupert's POV:

Dan tersadar di rumah sakit. Rupert menemaninya.

"maafkan aku Dan! Aku tidak sengaja" Rupert berteriak di telinga Dan.

"Rup Jangan telinga-ku!" Dan menutup telinganya.

"maaf, kau tahu Hermione sangat mirip Emma"

"ya kurasa begitu" Dan mengambil nafas sebentar " berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"4 jam mungkin?" kata Rupert.

"kita harus mengetahui kejadian setelah aku pingsan!" Dan memperingatkan.

Mereka turun ke _Transfiguration Courtyard _dan menemukan Malfoy dan kroninya sedang mem-_bully_ anak-anak kelas 3.

"Potter kulihat kau tadi pingsan!" kroninya mempraktekan adagan pingsan dan saat Rupert melemparkan mantra itu pada Dan.

Mereka mulai menertawakan adegan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Weasley ini untuk-mu." Malfoy melempar sesuatu berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya kearah Rupert.

"AAARGGH!" Rupert langsung lari ketakutan setelah mengetahui ada laba-laba di wajahnya.

Semuanya mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan menertawai Rupert yang berlari kearah kelas Transfigurasi. McGonagall sedang menunggu anak-anak lain yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Weasley apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku!" McGonagall berlari menuju Rupert yang melompat-lompat, dikejar laba-laba.

McGonagall langsung memusnahkan laba-laba itu.

"Mr Malfoy!" dia memanggil Malfoy yang sedang menonton adegan itu di depan kelas.

"ya Profesor?" Malfoy mnyengir, terlihat puas dengan aksinya.

"Aku sudah melarang-mu melakukan itu, karena kau Perfek akan ku potong 30 point dari Slytherin."

Dan terlihat puas dengan itu dia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya memderita akibat 'Malfoy-yang-lebih-licik-dari-Tom Felton itu'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rup?" Tanya Dan membangunkan Rupert yang jatuh ke lantai kelas.

"Kenapa selalu aku?" Tanya Rupert.

"mungkin itu selalu Ron" Dan menghibur Rupert.

Di pintu mereka disambut teriakan Hermione

"Harry! Ron! Hagrid kembali!"

Dan tahu harus mengikuti Hermione karena dia tidak ingin merubah cerita.

"Ayo Ron!" mungkin karena terbiasa dengan dunia akting, Dan bisa memerankan Harry tanpa di curigai.

Mereka sampai di Rumah Hagrid yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Hagrid bertanya, dia seperti Robbie Coltrane versi lebih berantakan.

"kami ingin menengokmu" kata Dan.

"Masuklah kalau begitu."

"apa yang kau lakukan Hagrid selama perjalananmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"jangan bilang pada siapa pun ok?!" mereka semua menganguk "aku mengunjungi para Raksasa, kupikir mereka bisa diajak betunding ternyata tidak."

Sepanjang sore mereka mengobrol dengan Hagrid.

**A/N: terimakasih Reviewnya. OK ;D. dan juga ide cerita oleh cla99. Awalnya aku ingin bikin supaya Rupert nggak takut ama laba-laba, tapi aku jadi ingat kalau Rupert grint juga takut laba-laba.**

**Gabby itu cewek yang memang tomboy dan lebih ke Jeans-Loverz. Dia juga penyanyi yang baru meliris album.**

**(the Song singing by Gabby is Airplanes)**

**Harry dan Ron bisa mengemudi cuma itu bakat yang mereka dapat dari Dan dan Rupert.**

**maaf bila banyak keslahan pada Chapter ke-2**


	4. Game Console,DA Meeting,The Potion Class

**Discaimer: bukan punya-ku ini punya J.K Rowling. DanRad dan Rupert G bukan nama ciptaan- ku mereka nyata, dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja.**

**Chapter 4: The Game Console, DA Meeting, and The Potion Classroom**

Harry and Ron's POV:

"Harry kenapa kita tidak main sebentar?" kata Ron, mengotak atik PS3 milik Rupert.

"Ron itu milik orang kau tidak boleh menggunakannya sembarangan!" Harry mencoba merebut 'Stick' PS3 dari tangan Ron.

"aku sedang bermain Harry! Minggir!" Ron meronta-ronta di sofa.

"berikan padaku!"

"tidak!"

"_Boys!_ Apa yang kalian ributkan!" Mrs Grint turun dari tangga, setelah mendengar keributan.

"Mrs Grint maaf kan kami. kami mau bermain itu" kata Harry, kelihatannya bakat akting-nya membaik.

"awas kalau kalian berisik lagi!" dia akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ron kita harus tetap diam jangan berisik ok?" Harry memperingatkan.

"ayo kita main saja!" Ron mengajak Harry bermain.

Mereka mencoba bermain beberapa permainan dengan hasil Harry kalah telak dari Ron.

"ku akui kau hebat!"kata Harry.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku Harry!" Ron yang juga kelelahan, ikut berhenti bermain.

"tapi masih ada satu!" Harry yang tidak putus asa menujukan sebuah CD permainan kartu.

"oke ayo kita coba"

Mereka selesai dengan Harry menang dari Ron.

"aku bisa mengalahkan mu" kata Harry bangga.

"aku kan tidak tahu cara mainnya. Kau tidak memberitahuku!" kata Ron, marah pada sahabatnya itu.

"ayolah kita harus tidur" Harry memperingatkan.

Mereka pun tidur di kamar Rupert.

-keesokan harinya-

"oke Dan yang kau lakukan tinggal naik ke atas sapu saja… ya… bukan…kembali…ya disana, ok" kata co-produser.

Harry bingung _mereka naik sapu dengan begini? Mana lapangan-nya kenapa hanya ada ruangan yang dipenuhi kain hijau?_.

Harry terpaksa mengikuti mereka. Ron lebih parah lagi dia harus mencium Jessie Cave.

"ew, yang benar saja Harry!" kata Ron yang membca skrip berulang kali.

"ssshhh, jangan panggil aku Harry!" Harry meperingatkan.

Dan and Rupert's POV:

"Dan, Dan!" Rupert membangunkan Dan yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Harry!Harry!" Neville yang terbangun ikut membangunkan.

"apa?!" Dan akhirnya terbangun.

"kenapa kalau aku yang memanggil kau tidak bangun?" Tanya Rupert terheran-heran.

"kau berbeda.." kata Dan.

"apa kau bilang?"

"tidak….."

"Harry, Ron kita harus ke pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore sekarang!" kata Neville, berlari keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi.

"Laskar Dumbledore!" Dan dan Rupert berseru bersama.

"Kenapa" Neville balik bertanya.

Dan dan Rupert langsung ikut keluar kamar, mereka mencari kamar mandi yang kosong.

Selesainya mereka langsung menuju lantai tujuh, tempat ruang kebutuhan berada.

Mereka yang masuk kedalam di sambut teriakan kemarahan Hermione.

"KENAPA KALIAN TERLAMBAT!"

"Maafkan kami Hermione!" Dan dan Rupert terkejut dengan aksi Hermione yang tiba-tiba.

"kenapa belakangan ini Harry sering terlambat" Tanya Seamus Finnigan.

"Ron juga" kata Dean Thomas menambahkan.

"bisakah kita mulai latihan sekarang?" Tanya Padma Patil.

"oke tapi apa saja yang sudah kalian pelajari?" Tanya Dan.

"tinggal Patronus" kata Hermione.

"baiklah, kalian harus memikirkan sesuatu yang bahagia apapun itu….." Dan mengambil tongkatnya "katakan 'Expecto Patronum'!"

Ketika itu, keluar seekor Rusa jantan keperakan yang berlarian di sekeliling ruangan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Rupert pada Dan yang tersenyum.

"kita pulang" katanya, menatap Rupert.

"tapi aku tetap ingin di sini!" seru Rupert, membuat semuanya terheran-heran.

"Ron, kau ingin tidur di ruang kebutuhan?!" Fred dan George berseru dari kejauhan.

"tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Ron balik berseru.

"Fred, malam ini kita akan…."

"memindahkan Ron dari kamarnya..."

"KE RUANG KEBUTUHAN!" seru keduanya.

"TIDAK!" Rupert menjadi histeris.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" seru Hermione, semuanya berhenti mengatakan 'Expecto Patronum'.

Terdengar suara lain dari luar, seperti ingin mendobrak masuk kedalam.

"Bombarda Maxima!" seru seseorang dari luar.

"Semuanya lari" seru Dan.

Mereka semua yang masih ada didalam berseluyuran berlari keluar dari ruang kebutuhan.

"TANGKAP SEMUANYA!" seru Umbridge.

Dan tertarik oleh Filch. "ikut aku" begitu kata Filch.

Dan dibawa ke kantor Dumbledore, di sana juga ada Marietta.

Dan tahu Marietta-lah yang akan menghianati Laskar Dumbledore. Mungkin itu juga di wajah Marietta ada suatu tulisan, dan tidak bisa membacanya karena tertutup oleh tangan.

"Laskar Dumbledore, lelucon apa kali ini Dumbledore!" kata Umbridge.

"katakan yang sejujurnya Dumbledore!" kata Fudge.

"itu…" Dan membela Dumbeldore.

"Harry" Dumbledore menghentikan-nya "itu Laskar ku aku yang menanggung"

"baiklah kalau begitu Albus Dumbledore kami harus memasukan-mu ke Azkaban, atas tuduhan pemberotakan…."

"tidak!" kata Dan.

"Harry" kata Dumbledore, dia-pun memanggil Fawkes dan menghilang setelah itu.

"kau tidak bisa membodohi Albus Dumbledore pak Mentri." Kata Kingsley Shacklebolt, dia mau keluar dari kantor setelah itu.

"dengan ini aku akan mengangkat Dolores sebagai kepala sekolah baru." Kata Fugde, membuat Kingsley terkejut dan berbalik.

Umbridge senang sekali dengan itu dia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"kau serius Pak Mentri?" kata Kingsley memastikan.

"ya, kupercayakan semuanya pada Dolores" lalu dia pergi.

Pengumuman tentang Umbrige yang menjadi kepala sekolah di beritahukan di papan pengumuman.

Kelas jadi membosankan apalagi saat pelajaran ramuan…..

"Potter! Weasley! Sebenarnya ramuan apa yang kalian buat?" Profesor Snape memandang mereka dengan pandangan dingin, dia mencium kedua cairan Dan yang berwarna hitam dan Rupert yang berwarna ungu, dengan menghirupnya dari atas kuali secara bergantian.

"eh professor itu…" Rupert mnjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"ramuan cinta!" Dan menjawab apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"ramuan cinta maksudmu Mr Potter, bahkan kita belum belajar tentang itu" kata Snape yang mengambil dua botol kecil yang masih kosong.

Snape mengambil sebotol ramuan Dan dan Rupert, Diberikannya pada mereka.

"aku ingin kalian meminumnya sekarang." Kata Snape.

"Yang benar saja professor!" Tanya Rupert, tidak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar.

"ya aku ingin kalian meminum-nya sekarang juga!"

Dari kejauhan Dan dan Rupert, melihat Malfoy dan kroninya sedang menertawakan mereka.

"Oh ya Ampun…" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dalam hitungan ke 10 aku ingin kalian meminumnya!" Snape berkata lagi.

"bagai mana ini!" Rupert berbisik pada Dan.

"1"

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab Dan.

"2"

"oh yang benar saja aku harus meminumnya?" Rupert berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"3"

"Rupert, jangan begitu kita harus minumnya" Dan memperlihatkan botolnya yang masih penuh ke depan wajah Rupert.

"4"

"ou. Kenapa selalu aku…" Rupert mengeluh lagi.

"5"

"Lima detik lagi!" kata Dan dan Rupert Bersamaan.

"6"

Dan dan Rupert semakin Panik. "kenapa kalian tidak meminumnya saja!" kata Hermione.

"7"

"tidak mau" kaduanya berteriak lagi.

"8"

"dua detik lagi!" mereka berteriak lagi.

"9"

"yang benar saja!"

"10"

Mereka meminumnya walau hasilnya mereka seperti akan pingsan.

"bagus Weasley! Potter!, aku akan menulis bahwa hasinya akan menjadi pusing." Snape megambil segulung perkamen dan mulaimenulis dengan pena bulu yang dia ambil.

Dan pingsan lagi, menjatuhkan Botolnya..

"dan pingsan" Snape menambahkan, menuliskan-nya pada perkamen.

"kenapa selalu aku?"Rupert ikut pingsan juga kelantai.

**A/N: wah gimana Chapter kali ini? Maaf bila ada kesalahan. Chapter ini kupersembahan untuk kalian dan Rachel-Dark-Hokou, Sahabatku yang menggemari Severus Snape dan sudah me-review cerita ini semoga dengan ini dia bisa berteriak ala FanGirl-Scream!(sorry Rac, haha) ;D.**


	5. The Girls Stuff, and The Other Girl

**Disclaimer: punya JK Rowling. DanRad juga Rupert G bukan nama ciptaanku, mereka semua nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja(kecuali beberapa OC yang kubuat).**

**Chapter 5: The Girls Stuff, and the Other Girls.**

**Harry and Ron's POV:**

Harry dan Ron ada di tempat syuting seperti biasanya, sedang menghafal skrip. Sepertinya kemampuan ber-akting mereka lebih baik.

Mereka mengulang kembali adegan dimana Harry dipanggil oleh McGonagall.

"Potter! Potter!" kata Maggie menghampirinya.

"Kau akan ikut ramuan kan?"

"OWL ku tidak mencukupi tahun lalu" Harry membalasnya.

"oh mumpung bukan Proffesor Snape yang mengajar, Proffesor Slughorn mau menerima murid yang OWL-nya 'E' "

"terima kasih professor aku akan kesana sekarang juga"

"kenapa tidak kau ajak Weasley?" usul Maggie

"baiklah"

"CUT!" seru David Yates.

"kau membaik Daniel" Maggie pergi keluar dari lokasi.

"pertahankan Daniel, kita lanjutkan nanti" kata si sutradara.

Mereka bubar sementara untuk istirahat.

"Dan!" suara yang Harry kenal memanggilnya, Gabby.

"Dan! Berapa lama kita tidak ketemu?" Tanya Gabby sesudah memeluk leher Harry, dari belakang punggung Harry.

"beberapa jam yang lalu mungkin?" Harry membalasnya dengan bertanya.

"oh yang benar saja terakhir kali kita bertemu waktu kemarin malam! Sepupuku yang paling kusayang!"

"Sepupu-mu hanya satu kan?" Tanya Emma yang datang tiba-tiba, rambutnya sudah dibuat ala Hermione lagi, yaitu rambut model berantakan.

"eh ya begitu lah" jawab Gabby.

"sejak kapan rambutmu begitu lagi?" Tanya Ron pada Emma.

"sejak tadi di ruang ganti." Kata Emma membalas.

"oh padahal aku suka dengan rambutmu yang versi lurus, Hermione"

"Kau memanggilku dengan itu lagi!"

Harry menendang kaki Ron.

"APA!" Ron yang kesakitan mulai berseru.

"tidak, maafkan dia Emma" Harry meminta maaf pada Emma.

"tidak apa, kenapa belakangan hari ini kalian bertingkah aneh?" Tanya Emma.

"ya bahkan Dan tidak memukulku waktu aku memeluknya, dia kan tidak suka dibegitukan" kata Gabby penasaran.

"eh kami kurang konsentrasi saja" kata Harry.

"mungkin…. Hey! Kita belanja dulu yuk!" kata Gabby.

"kau ini gadis tomboy yang suka belanja?" kata Harry terkejut _Cewek tomboy yang suka belanja pemandangan aneh sedang terjadi!_.

"sudahlah kau kan sudah biasa Dan!" Gabby menarik Dan menuju mobilnya.

"aku ikut!" kata Emma bersemangat, menarik tangan Ron untuk mengikuti Gabby dan Harry yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"HEI! Berhenti menarik tanganku! Aku kan tidak ikut!" Ron meronta-ronta dari tangan Emma.

"Oh yang benar saja?" Emma mulai menariknya dengan dua tangan.

"bisakah kalian berdua berhenti?" kata Gabby yang membuka pintu mobilnya.

Dan sudah masuk kedalam(itu karena dipaksa Gabby).

"KALIAN DIAM!" Emma dan Gabby berteriak dari kursi bagian depan, Harry dan Ron duduk di kursi belakang.

Ron mulai berhenti meronta untuk meminta keluar dari mobil. _Emma mirip Hermione!_ Ron berkata dalam hati.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah butik.

"kau yakin Harry?" Ron berbisik pada Harry "dia mirip 'Mione"

"siapa?"

"Emma!"

"oh"

Harry memperhatikan Gabby dan Emma yang sedang memilih barang yang akan mereka beli.

"Dan! Baju ini kelihatan cocok untukmu!" kata Gabby yang menyengir pada Harry.

Harry menghampiri mereka, dan mendapatkan mereka sedang mengambil _hanger_ baju yang akan ditunjukan.

"ini" kata Emma memperlihatkan sebuah gaun berwarna teran cerah, dan dia tertawa setelah melihat raut Wajah Harry.

"Itu kan untuk Perempuan!" Harry berteriak. Kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh yang benar saja!" Ron yang sudah adadi samping Harry tertawa melihatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa!" kata Harry memperingati mereka.

"Maaf Dan hanya bercanda kok!" kata Gabby.

**Dan and Rupert's POV:**

Dan dan Rupert mendapatkan diri mereka terbangun di Rumah sakit paginya. Tak terasa mereka sudah di sana seharian.

"Harry! Ron!? Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Hermione yang sedang menemani mereka saat itu.

"berapa lama kami pingsan?" Dan bertanya balik.

"uh seharian sepertinya?" kata Hermione.

"apakah selama itu?" kata Ron

"oh aku lupa bilang pada kalian ini hari minggu!" Hermione tersenyum, dia tahu sahabatnya paling suka hari minggu.

"apakah itu artinya kita ke Hogsmeade?" Tanya Rupert yang sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"kaupikir?" Tanya Hermione balik "kalian harus ganti baju!" Hermione keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Yes!" seru Rupert.

Saat mereka tiba di Hogsmeade. Mereka pergi ke three Broom Stick dan di sambut oleh Fred dan George.

"George kita tidak jadi memindahkan Ron dari kamarnya"

"Ya Fred, kita harus melakukannya lain waktu" George memimikan wajah kecewa.

"kau tahu Harry kami punya ide setelah gossip tentang-mu, yang pingsan dikelas Snape menyebar karena Malfoy" kata Fred

"kami ber-inisiatif membuat ramuan cinta" kata George, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna pink.

"maukah kau mencobanya pada adik kami?" Fred menyengir, menyerahkan botol itu ke tangan Dan.

"ya aku ingin kau menjauhkannya dari lelaki lain seperti Michael Corner" kata George, mengeluarkan jurus_ puppy-dog-eyes_-nya.

"maukah kau melakukannya Harry?" kata Fred.

"uh kurasa kau tidak boleh melakukannya Harry" kata Hermione dengan tegas,, menatap kepada Dan.

"uh…." Dan binggung mau menjawab apa, diapun menatap Rupert yang sedang menikmati Butterbeernya seperti tidak peduli "akan ku usahakan" Dan memasukan botol itu ke-kantong jaketnya.

"Harry!" Hermione berusaha meruguh kantung Dan dari seberang meja.

Fred dan George ber-'tos' bersama dan pergi sesudah mengatakan terimakasih pada Dan.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" kata Hermione.

"terserah padaku." Kata Dan yang kembali meminum Butterbeer-nya.

Mereka keluar dan mendapatkan fred dan George sedang belanja di Toko Lelucon Zonko's.

"aku harus membeli penabulu sebentar" Hermione berjalan ke Toko penabulu terdekat. Dan dan Rupert mengikuti Hermione dari belakang.

Mereka mendapati berbagai penabulu berjenis aneh disana.

Keesokan harinya…..

Dan bertemu dengan Ginny di aula besar saat sarapan. Ini waktunya dia mencoba ramuan cinta Fred dan George.

Dan menuangkan ramuan itu ke piala yang berisi jus labu.

"Ginny aku ingin kau meminum ini" kata Dan ragu-ragu.

"Trims, Harry" tanpa curiga Ginny langsung meminum jus labu itu.

"bagaimana?" Dan bertanya dengan harapan akan berhasil.

"Harry kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"mungkin Cuma perasaan mu"Dan berkata _ternyata tidak berhasil_ pada dirinya.

"aku merasa aku sangat menyukai mu Harry!" kata Ginny wajah binggungnya berubah menjadi wajah cerah yang penuh senyuman.

"uh Gin?" Dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ginny. Sekarang seluruh aula besar memperhatikan mereka, bahkan ada yang berdiri.

"Potter! apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku!" kata Michael Corner dari meja Ravenclaw.

"eh…" Dan binggung tidak tahu apa-apa.

Fred dan George menyengir pada Dan.

" uh? Ada yang bisa tolong aku?" kata Dan lagi.

Fred dan George menjauhkan Ginny dari Dan dan mereka kembali lagi setelah itu.

"kapan batas waktu sampai dia normal?" Tanya Dan pada mereka.

"Um soal itu…. Fred bisa kau beri tahu dia?"

"uh .. Harry begini kami belum menemukan penangkal yang pas dengan itu, dan lagi…."

"kami sama sekali membuat batas waktu.. jadi…"

"Kau harus bertahan dengan Ginny sampai kami menemukan penangkalnya… kalau kau mau membantu…" tapi sebelum Fred bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya….

"APA!" orang yang mereka kira Harry itu berteriak dan menyebabkan seluruh aula besar terkejut lagi.

"kau diizinkan." Selesai Fred.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang!" Dan berseru.

"MAAF HARRY!" mereka berdua ketakuatan mendengar teriakan Dan.

**A/N: Hai gimana nih Chapter ke-5? Review ya… ;D**. **Dan memberi Ginny ramuan cinta siapa yang nyangka coba? Haha ini ide dari LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke. Lumayan ide-nya Dipake di saat-saat bunting seperti ini. ;D jangan lupa review ya! aku juga minta maaf ini gara-gara kesibukan di sekolah jadi Updatenya agak lama. mohon di maafkan *digaplok karna update kelamaan* sorry deh! ;D**


	6. Meet Alan Rickman,The Secret of the note

**Disclaimer: Bukan Punya saya(sok alim :P), ini punya J.K Rowling. DanRad &Rupert G juga bukan Punya ku. ;D.**

Chapter 6: Meet Alan Rickman and The Secret of The Note

**Harry and Ron's POV:**

Harry dan Ron sedang bersiap-siap unntukadegan berikutnya.

"Ron bagaimana kau menghafal bagian saat Hermione marah?" Tanya Harry.

"Um…. Bagaimana ya?" Ron binggung sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan burung-burung itu?" Harry membaca skirp Ron "begitu yang benar".

"Ah ya itu!" Ron mengambil skripnya dari tangan Harry.

"_Boys?"_ kata seseorang dari belakang mereka.

_Snape?_ Kata Harry dan Ron dalam hati. Snape mengambil jubahnya yang digantung di ruang kostum, dan pergi keruang gantinya.

"Harry sejak kapan Snape _ubanan_?" Tanya Ron.

"manaku tahu? Setahuku wajahnya masih sama seperrti yang kemarin kita lihat" jawab Harry.

"Snape? Yang benar saja? Kita akan mendapat detensi!"

"kita harus tenang Ron" Harry melanjutkan membaca skirpnya lagi, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ron segera mengikuti Harry. Ketika itu juga Snape selesai berganti baju.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap syuting" katanya sambil memengang bahu keduanya.

Harry dan Ron langsung terkejut, dan berusaha kabur dari sana. Mereka meninggalkan Snape yang kebinggungan.

"Harry hamper saja Snape tahu kita disini!" kata Ron.

"Ya, hampir saja!"

Mereka tetap berlari sampai kelokasi Syuting. Di sana mereka melihat Snape lagi.

_Snape ikut syuting?!_ Harry berusaha kabur lagi tapi Snape menahannya.

"Daniel, kau mau kemana?" kata Snape.

"eh? Aku…" tapi mereka sudah dipanggil oleh sang sutradara.

"Baiklah Dan?" David Yates memanggil "Kau harus tetap bersama Eva sampai di pesta"

_Eva? _Harry mulai berpikir siapa Eva atau mungkin dia salah dengar, dengan perbedaan Eva dengan Emma.

"Eva! Waktunya Syuting. Semuanya bersiap-siap!" David kembali ke-kursinya.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dan gaun aneh menghampirinya.

"Dan?" Tanya Gadis itu.

_Luna Lovegood!_ Harry tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oke ROLLING and ACTION!"

"Kau siap?" Harry berkata Asal-asalan.

"Ya, aku suka suka kondisi kastil di malam hari, aku suka berjalan ketika tidur, kadang aku malah sadar ada di dekat danau hitam, itu sebabnya aku selalu menyediakan sandal dibawah tempat tidurku" kata Eva.

Lalu mereka mulai memasuki pesta.

"CUT!" David berteriak lagi "Kita makan siang dulu". Semua bubar setelah itu.

"DAN!" Gabby datang lagi, memeluk Harry di sekeliling leher.

"Dan, kita makan dulu" Emma menghampiri mereka.

Dibagian dapur Ron sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Daniel.." Snape memanggilnya, membawakan dua buah nasi kotak.

"Trimakasih Mr Rickman" Emma mengambil nasi kotak dari tangan Snape.

_Mr Rickman? dia yang bermain Snape?_ Harry juga mengambil nasi kotak itu dan segera duduk di samping Ron.

"Kau tahu siapa yang bermain Snape?" Harry berbisik pada Ron.

"Di… lan… Rik" Ron sedang berusaha memberitahu dengan mulut yang penuh makanan "Dia Alan Rickman"

"oh…" Harry berusaha memikirkannya nanti.

"Daniel? Kulihat hari-hari ini kau berbeda" Kata Mr Rickman.

"uh… Itu" Harry burusaha memikirkan kata apa yang harus dia berikan pada Snape palsu ini.

"sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan" Alan tersenyum. Harry belum pernah melihat Snape tesenyum. apa lagi dia belum pernah merasakan Snape yang sedang berbaik hati padanya seperti ini.

Mr Rickman kembali lagi ke tempatnya dimana dia sedang mengobrol dengan staff lainya.

_Mungkin hanya kebetulan _Kata Harry.

"Makan Dan!" Gabby sedang membaca komik yang kelihatanya baru dibuka bungkusnya.

Dan and Rupert's POV:

Dan harus menjalani hari-hari sebagai Harry dan akan ada Ginny yang menggangunya.

"Oh yang benar saja!" Dan tidak tidur malam itu, dia merenungkan hal itu dikepalanya.

Kesokan harinya….

"Harry!" Ginny memeluk Dan lagi, dan Dan tidak suka itu.

"Ginny minggir! Aku tidak mau terlambat ke kelas lagi!"

"Kau benar-benar gila menerima tawaran Fred dan George!" kata Rupert sambi berjalan menuju kelas Ramuan.

"Kupikir mereka bisa membuatnya dengan benar, ternyata mereka tidak sama sekali membuat penangkal!" Dan menjawab dengan marah.

"Fred dan George sedang berexperimen Daniel! Experimen"

"Ya, lain kali aku harus hati-hati." Dan disambut dengan Proffesor Snape yang marah sekali lagi.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Griffindor, kalian terlambat 5 menit" Snape memukul mereka lagi.

"tapi hanya lima menit Proffesor!" kata Lavender Brown dari meja di ujung ruangan.

"Diam kau Ms Brown! Kupotong lima lagi!" Snape mengecek papan tulisnya lagi.

"oh Harry terlambat lagi!" Hermione membuka halamannya sampai halaman 132 "buka halaman ini dan kerjakan!"

Dan dan Rupert segera membuka halaman yang dimaksud.

"Dan kau tahu selanjutnya?" Tanya Rupert.

"tidak tahu" jawab Dan singkat.

Mereka terpaksa mengerjakannya asal-asalan lagi.

"Potter! Weasley! Karena kalian terlambat hari ini aku ingin kalian meminum sebotol ramuan Longbottom"

"APA!" Dan dan Rupert berseru bersama.

"Diam kalian, dan lakukan apa yang aku suruh!" Snape mengambil dua botol kecil yang kosong, diserahkannya pada Dan dan Rupert.

Keduanya langsung mengisi botol itu dengan ramuan buatan Neville.

"Kalian harus meminumnya!"

"Semoga kita tidak pingsan lagi" kata Rupert.

Mereka meminumnya, dan hasilnya mereka seperti mengantuk.

"Kau lulus tes Longbottom, dan untuk kalian berdua temui aku setelah makan malam! Kelas selesai!" Snape langsung berjalan cepat keluar kelas, dan anak-anak Slytherin mengikuti.

"itu artinya mala mini aka nada Detensi dengan Snape" kata Dan, berjalan terhuyung keluar kelas.

"Potter!" McGonagall memanggil.

"Ada apa Professor?" Dan menjawab dengan gaya mengantuk.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini pada Hagrid, aku akan bilang Professor Sprout untuk meminta izin-mu" kata Mcgonagall menyerahkan sebuah perkamen kecil

"Bagaimana dengan-ku professor?" Tanya Rupert.

"Kembali kekelas Herbologi mu Weasley!" McGonagall pun berjalan lagi.

"Maafkan aku _mate_" Rupert pun mengikuti Hermione yang menuju kelas Herbologi.

Dan pergi kearah lain untuk ke-pondok Hagrid. Saat sampai di pondok Hagrid dia mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya seorang dari dalm dengan suara berat.

"Ini aku Harry!"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Harry?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini, dari Umbrige kurasa?" Dan menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Hagrid. Hagrid membacanya

"Umbrige sialan!" seru Hagrid setelah dia membaca surat itu.

"Ada apa Hagrid?" Dan bertanya dengan pelan, sewaktu-waktu hagrid bisa meledak.

"Dia menyuruhku mengusir para Centaur yang tinggal dekat-dekat Hogwarts"

"Benarkah?" _tidak mungkin Hagrid harus melakukan itu _pikir Dan.

"Sejak awal aku membencinya! Wanita kurang ajar!"

"Kenapa kau tidak protes?"

"Tidak mungkin itu musta…. Apa? Bisa kau ulangi Harry?"

"Tidak," Dan berpikir lagi _tidak mungkin umbrige pun tahu itu mustahil_ "Hagrid kurasa itu bukan Umbrige mungkin itu McGonagall, dia memberi bahasa lain! Kau harus bertemu dengan para Centaur! Mungkin itu Hagrid!"

"Apa yang mau mereka bilang? Dumbledore ada di sana?" Hagrid mulai berpikir.

"Mungkin kenapa tidak kau kesana saja?"

"Terimakasih Harry!" Hagrid langsung pergi ke hutan Terlarang.

Malamnya….

"Potter selanjutnya kejakan Halaman 57, dan Weasley kerjakan Halaman 20!" Snape menaruh buku di meja mereka yang 8 kalinya.

"oh aku tidak tahan!" Rupert menyerah pada akhirnya. Snape memukul kepala Rupert.

"Kerjakan!" kata Dan, mengambil buku yang lain.

"Uh aku tidak tahan!" Rupert berbisik, tidak berapalama setelah itu dia tertidur di meja.

"Oh aku tidak Tahan!" Dan keluar untuk pergi ke Toilet.

"POTTER! KAU HARUS LANJUTKAN DETENSI INI BESOK!" teriak Snape dan membuat Rupert terbangun.

"aku juga Proffesor!" Rupert mengikuti Dan keluar ruangan.

"KALIAN!" Snape Berteriak lagi.

**A/N: Selamat membaca, kupersembahkan Chapter ini untuk Rachel-Dark-Hokou dan kalian. ;D **


	7. You see Hermione, You see Emma

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya apa-apa ini punya J.K Rowling. DanRad dan Rupert G juga bukan punyaku. ;D**

Chapter 7: You See Hermione, You See Emma.

**Harry and Ron's POV:**

Ada Snape berarti ada kekacauan, tapi kali ini Snape berbeda.

"kau tahu Harry?" Tanya Ron, mereka sedang bersantai di bawah pohon.

"hemm….." Harry meminum sodanya lagi.

"Snape berubah kan?"

"Ron itu bukan Snape,dia Alan Rickman!"

"sama saja menurutku"

"terserah padamu, aku mau melanjutkan syuting" Harry pergi untuk membuang gelas kertasnya yang sudah kosong.

" aku ikut." Keduanya akhirnya pergi kelokasi syuting.

Disana masih banyak yang bersiap-siap, tapi mereka tidak melihat Emma dari tadi.

"Harry, Ron?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka, ketika mereka berbbalik mereka melihat Emma yang kelihatan kebinggungan.

"Emma! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Aku tidak melihatmu dimana pun" Tanya Ron.

"Emma?" Tanya Emma seakan itu bukan namanya " Aku Hermione Ronald! Bukan Emma!"

_Hermione!_ Harry dan Ron senang sekali mendengar bahwa sahabat mereka juga tedampar di tempat seperti ini.

"aku pinjam Dan sebentar…." Ron membawa Harry ke pojokan yang gelap "ini waktunya kita bersandiwara di depan Hermione!"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry

"kita berpura-pura menjadi Dan dan Rupert di depannya, agar dia merasakan bagaimana menjadi kita."

"Ron ini ide gila!"

Tapi Ron menarik Harry kedepan Hermione.

"Ron kita tidak boleh bercanda ini urusan serius! Aku binggung kita berada dimana sekarang!"

"kau ada di tempat syuting Harry Potter and The Half-blood Prince! Emma!" Ron menjawab ldengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

"Harry yang benar saja?"

"eh, aku bukan Harry Emma, aku Daniel" kata Harry.

"oh kalian pasti bercanda" kata Hemione tertawa lalu dia pingsan setelah itu.

"Her…! Emma!" Ron membopong Hermione sampai ke tenda medis.

"ada apa Mr… oh ya ampun, ada apa dengan Ms. Watson?" Tanya sang perawat.

"kepalanya terbentur" Jawab Harry dengan segera.

"Harry aku tetap ingin disini!" kata Ron sesudah mereka keluar dari tenda "kau tahu Hermione dia pasti akan mengacaukan segalanya!"

"terserah padamu" Harry tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ron lagi.

Beberapa jam sesudah Hermione pingsan….

"Harry, Ron?" Hermione terbangun.

"Emma kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ron.

"kau Ron kan?"

"bukan aku Rupert, Emma! Rupert Grint!" kata Ron meniru gaya bicara Emma saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"oh! Rasanya aku akan pingsan lagi!"

"jangan Emma kita akan mulai syuting!" kata Harry.

Mereka pun menarik Hermione ke ruang pesta Slughorn.

"Emma akhirnya kau muncul!" kata David yang sudah siap di kursinya.

"Emma kau harus pakai ini!" kata salah seorang penata ria, memperlihatkan gaun berwarna putih.

"aku tidak akan menggunakan itu!, memang aku tahu kalau tahun lalu aku memakai gaun tapi bukan yang ini!" Hermione memberhentikan jalannya.

"tidak, aku ingin kau keluar dengan itu!" sang piñata rias medorong Hermione ke ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Emma, kau kelihatan cantik!" kata penata rias tadi.

"oh aku benci ini!" Hermione memperlihatkan wajah sebal kepada Harry dan Ron.

"Emma kau harus menggunakan itu sampai kaubertemu dengan ku dan kabur dari Mclaggen." Kata Harry.

"oh? Siapa Mclaggen?" Hermione bertanya setelah Harry memberikan skrip yang harus di hafal.

"dia akan jadi partner mu di pesta" kata Harry yang langsung kabur dengan cepat.

"kau tahu kurasa kita harus berpura-pura menjadi Rupert dan Daniel" kata Ron yang menghampirinya.

Mereka akan memberitahu Hermione ketika dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Dan and Ron's POV:

Ginny menghampiri Dan lagi untuk yang ke-6 kalinya, dengan membawa selembaran bertuliskan: 'Harry I Love You'.

"oh aku malu sekali" kata Dan pada Rupert, Neville, Seamus Finnigan, dan Dean Thomas yang menertawakannya.

"hei kelas akan segera dimulai kita harus memanggil Hermione!" kata Rupert segera, mereka menghambur keluar dari Aula Besar.

Tiba-tiba mereka melewati seseorang yang sedang bergumam 'dimana aku?'.

"hei itu Hermione!" seru Rupert..

"Hermione!" Dan memanggilnya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Dan!" aku senang sekali melihat orang yang kukenali disini!" kata Hermione sambil memeluk Dan "banyak wajah asing, walau aku tahu mereka tapi ketika dipanggil katanya nama mereka bukan itu!"

"Hermione? Kau tidak apa kan?" Dan sepertinya mengerti ada apa dengan Hermione.

"oh tidak! Kau juga!" kata Hermione, hampir menangis.

"Hermione!" Rupert menghampiri mereka.

"tunggu kurasa kau bukan Hermione! Kau Emma!" Dan berseru.

"akhirnya!" kata Hermione, memeluk Dan sekali lagi.

"Her… Emma berhentti memelukku!" Dan menyingkir dari Emma.

"kita sebenarnya dimana?" Tanya Emma.

"kita di Hogwarts! Yang sebenarnya!" kata Rupert.

"Apa?" Tanya Emma.

"sihir dan mahluk gaib yang sesungguhnya!" kata Rupert.

"yang benar saja!"

"aku tahu itu mustahil tapi itulah yang terjadi." Jelas Daniel "kita terperangkap di tubuh Harry, Ron, Dan Hermione yang sebenarnya. Dan kebalikannya" kata Dan.

"kenapa waktu itu Ron dan Harry yang sebenarnya di lokasi syuting tidak bilang apapun pada ku?" Tanya Emma.

"mana mungkin mereka mau memberitahu mu jika mereka saja kebinggungan?"

"pantas saja mereka memanggilku Hermione" kata Emma.

"kita harus ke kelas McGonagall!" kata Rupert memperingatkan.

"benar!" Dan dan Emma segera berlari mengikuti Rupert.

"apakah tongkat Hermione berfungsi padaku?" Tanya Emma dalam bisikan.

"kami sudah coba pada kami sendiri" balas Rupert, juga bebisik.

"jadi berhasil atau tidak?"

"ya, dan aku pingsan karena Rupert" kata Dan.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Kalian terlambat!" kata McGonagall.

"maaf professor" jawab ketiganya serempak.

Sorenya…..

"kita harus ke Hagrid!" kata Dan.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Emma penasaran, dia ingin tahu tentang dunianya yang baru.

"kau tahu Rup? Catatan yang diberikan McGonagall ke Hagrid melalui aku?" Tanya Dan.

"ya, kenapa?" Rupert sedang memakan kuenya yang dia simpan saat makan siang.

"kupikir itu dari Umbrige yang berisi: kalau Hagrid harus mengusir para centaur"

"tapi itu mustahil!" kata Emma.

"aku tahu, kupikir bukan itu maksudnya" kata Dan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Hagrid. Tapi setelah mereka sampai disana, Hagrid tidak ada disana.

"Dan? Kemana Hagrid?" Tanya Rupert, melihat ke sekeliling.

"mungkin Hagrid mengunjungi para Centaur" kata Emma, juga ikut melihat sekeliling.

"tidak, Hagrid melihat Grawp" kata Dan sambil tersenyum.

"benar, mungkin!" kata Rupert.

"kau tahu kita mungkin saja merubah cerita, Rupert!"seru Emma, memperingatkan Rupert yang sedang menuju Hutan Terlarang.

"tidak apa, lagi pula Hagrid juga akan memberitahu kita nanti." Rupert meneruskan pembuntutannya.

"oh! Aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan, kau jugakan Dan?"

"uh?" Dan ternyata juga mengikuti Rupert menuju Hutan Terlarang.

"Kalian!" Emma segera mengikuti mereka.

Sudah mulai malam dan mereka tidak menemukan Hagrid dari tadi.

"kau tahu Hagrid kemana?" Tanya Rupert, dia mulai ketakutan dengan adegan dimana dia dan Dan bertemu Aragog.

"dari tadi kau selalu menjauhkan kami ke daerah yang menurutmu ada Aragog!"kata Emma, tidak tahan.

"eh…. Aku takut…." Rupert menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik Dan dan Emma.

"Lumos!" gumam Emma, akhirnya muncul cahaya kecil dari tongkatnya.

"ide yang bagus… Lumos!" kata Dan.

Dari jauh mereka melihat sebuah cahaya seperti orang yang memegang lentera.

"Dan siapa itu?" kata Rupert, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, ke belakang punggung Dan dan Emma.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya sosok itu, Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" seru Rupert, kelihatan lebih tenang sekarang.

"kami mencarimu" kata Dan.

Merekapun kembali ke Pondok Hagrid. Di perjalanan mereka sudah kelaparan, dan Hagrid mulai benyanyi lagi.

"Hagrid bisakah kau berhenti?" Tanya Emma, dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"oh maaf…" Hagrid berhenti benyanyi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang dilakukan dengan sunyi itu.

**A/N: Hi Emma dan Hermione sekarang yang bertukar tempat. ;D ayo, aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian jadi Review ya! ;D ada ide? Tolong Review ya! Lagi nggak ada ide nih! ;D.**


	8. Hermione go to Party & Emma's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: Im Not Own all of this!** **;D**

Chapter 8: Hermione go to Party & Emma's dilemma

Harry,Ron, and Hermione's POV:

Selesai syuting Hermione terlalu capek untuk pergi kemana-mana lagi.

"Emma mari kita rayakan di café terdekat" kata Ron.

"café apaan?" tanya Hermione yang sudah setengah mati kelelahan.

"kau kan sudah lelah jadi kita istirahat disana!" kata James Phelps, merangkul Hermione disekitar bahunya.

"Dan!" kata seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, Gabby dan dibelakangnya ada Tom Felton.

"jadi kita ke café itu?" kata Tom "kita bisa pakai mobilku"

"mobilmu tidak akan muat untuk kita semua" Oliver Phelps baru muncul dari belakang punggung saudara kembarnya.

"kita bisa pakai mobil Tom, lalu mobil kalian" kata Gabby.

"tumben kau pintar!" seru James sambil pura-puar memukul kepala Gabby "biasanya hal seperti itu hanya bisa di jawab oleh, Ratu pintar kita, Emma!" James menunjuk Hermione yang matanya sudah seperti mau keluar saking kagetnya.

"hei jangan anggap aku juga tidak bisa menjadi Emma!" Gabby mengambil seusuatu dari tasnya, sebuah wig berwarna coklat, sama dengan warna rambut Emma.

"lihat aku Emma" Gabby memakai wig itu dan dia jadi kelihatan lucu.

Dimobil Gabby bersenandung dengan lagu yang diputar diradio(**Blow Me One Last Kiss by P!nk)**.

"kapan lagu mu akan didengarkan diradio?" tanya Tom.

"sabar sebentar lagi juga pasti" Gabby kembali bersenandung lagi dengan lagu selanjutnya.

Ternyata tanpa diketahui Harry, Ron ataupun Hermione bahwa teman-teman baru mereka mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di sebuah restoran.

"sebenarnya kita mau kamana?" tanya Hermione pada Ron.

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Ron asal-asalan.

"bosan" Gabby sekarang mengumamkan kata itu berulang-ulang.

Di restoran mereka(Harry,Ron,Hermione" tidak berbuat apa-apa mereka hanya mengangguk bila ada yang bertanya pada mereka.

Hari buruk? Mungkin, tidak ada yang dikerjakan ya, bukti Gabby yang akan bernyanyi….., tunggu Ron belum pernah melihatnya bernyanyi….

Saat itu Gabby sedang maju kedepan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di panggung (**We Are Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**)

**I Remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, "needed space", what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you  
Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk  
to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together****…**

"Hei Harry!" bisik Ron " aku baru tahu Gabby bisa bernyanyi"

"dia kan penyanyi, Ron" jawab Harry.

"yang benar saja!" Ron memakan penuh kue yang baru diambilnya (untuk sikap seperti ini seorang selebritis harus menanggung malu yang sangat besar)

"Ron jaga sikapmu! Hermione bisa curiga!" dan benar saja kata Harry, Hermione melihat Ron dengan pandangan seakan dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"benar" Ron menaruh kembali kue itu ke piring dan membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan cream.

**Dan, Rupert, and Emma's POV:**

Ginny menunggu Dan pulang malam itu.

"Ginny! Minggir aku mau kekamarku!" kata Dan yang langsung menyerobot kedalam kamarnya.

"wow Dan" Rupert melompat ketempat tidurnya "kira–kira Emma akan bercerita tentang 'bagaimana dia bisa terperangkap kemari' tidak ya?"

"kita bisa menanyakan-nya besok pagi" kata Dan yang mengecek peta perampok(dia tidak tahu kenapa dia memeriksanya) "eh Rup, aku tidur dulu"

"ya" Rupert membalikan posisi tidurnya.

Esok Harinya…..

"Emma kau bisa berceri padaku tenteng apa saja" kata Rupert dengan gaya seorang Piskolog.

"em jadi….."

_***FlashBack***_

_Emma sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti, untuk mengganti bajunya._

_Tapi dia tidak menuju tempat yang tepat, karena kaget dia kembali lagi keempat semula dia lewat._

_Ternyata dia tersesat! Tapi tidak mungkin dia sudah hafal semua tempat termaksud ruang gantinya._

_Dia pun berjalan terus sampai bertemu dengan Jessie Cave, tapi…_

"_aku bukan Jessie, aku Lavender Hermione!" dia pun pergi, meninggalkan Emma yang kebinggungan._

"_dimana aku?" dia pun melihat kearah bajunya, ternyata dia sudah memakai kostumnya._

_***End of Flashback***_

"jadi begitu lah ceritanya" kata Emma "dan aku tidak nyaman dengan ini! Aku selalu ditanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan tidak mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya!"

"tapi Hermione bisa menjawabnya" kata Dan, mencoba mengerti.

Sepanjang sarapan mereka hanya mendengar semua keluhan Emma selama menjadi Hemione.

"kita harus bersyukur kalau kita tidak menjadi Hermione" kata Rupert kepada Dan, mereka kabur dari Emma yang sedang melihat Daily Prophet sambil terus mengoceh…. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu Emma tersadar.

"KALIAN JANGAN KABUR YA!" Emma berlari keluar dari Aula besar.

**A/N: lagi nggak ada ide nih, jadi kli ini dikit dulu ya! ;D , maaf bila ada yang nggak suka. **

**We Are Never Getting Back Together, yang menyanyikan Taylor Swift, jadi bukan ciptaanku.**

**Blow Me One Last Kiss, P!nk, jadi bukan ciptaanku juga.**

**Aku tahu lagu-lagu ini mungkin belum muncul di tahun dimana mereka sedang syuting. Tapi, lagu ini lah yang aku dengar saat membuat Chap ini, jadi itu yang terpikirkan saat itu juga. Please Reviewnya… jadi aku bisa tahu kalau kalian kurang suka dengan Chapter kali ini, atau mungkin kebalikannya…. ;D.**

**LunaScamander17. **


	9. New Girl and Emma Find Out

**Disclaimer: aku tidak punya apa-apa, ini punya J.K Rowling. DanRad ,Rupert G dan Emma W juga bukan nama ciptaanku, mereka nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja. ;D (kecuali beberapa OC yang kubuat).**

Chapter 9: There's New Girl & Emma Find Out

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione's POV**

" Ron mungkin kali ini saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk memberitahu Hermione!" bisik Harry pada Ron, mereka sedang berada dilokasi syuting saat itu.

"ya, kurasa, hey kau tahu kau harus mencium Bonnie!" kata Ron secara tiba-tiba.

"ssstttt" Harry mendekap mulut Ron dengan tangannya "kau mau Hermione curiga! Kemarin kita hampir tertangkap!", Ron menatap ke arah Harry.

mereka berjalan kearah Hermione yang sedang berusaha menghafal naskah Emma.

"jadi, begini kita terperangkap Hemione! Aku Harry dan dia Ron!" Harry menunjuk Ron.

"apa maksud mu?!" Hermione akan pingsan lagi.

"um... jangan pingsan dulu! Kami ingin memberitahumu kalau, kita bertukar tempat dengan dunia yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia kita!"

"tunggu sebentar Harry! Kita terjebak disini?" Hermione mulai lebih tenang sekarang.

" 'Mione kau bisa menceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini" kata Ron.

"tapi aku tetap tidak percaya kau Harry, dan aku percaya kalau kau Ron" Hermione membuat mulut Ron yang terbuka jadi tetutup lagi.

"tapi aku Harry!" Harry mencoba membuat Hermione percaya lagi.

"tidak mungkin Harry punya mata biru! Lagi pula kau memakai kacamata tanpa lensa! Itu tidak mungkin!" kata Hermione tanpa putus.

"Hermione, nafas" kata Ron.

"Ok, aku Harry, seperti yang aku bilang kalau kita terjebak disini" Hermione sudah akan pingsan lagi.

"kita terjebak?, tapi bagaimana bisa?" kata Hermione yang memegang dahinya untuk jaga-jaga.

"tidak ada dari kami yang tahu itu!" kata Ron.

"selesai syuting antarkan aku ke perpustakaan!" kata Hermione.

"tapi 'Mione, kita tidak mengenal jalanan di sini" Harry mulai mencari seseorang untuk meminta bantuan.

"siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Hermione.

"Gabby!" Harry yang sudah melihat dimana Gabby berada dan segera mendekatinya "kita bisa tanya Gabby"

Mereka pun langsung berdiri di depan Gabby.

"mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Gabby yang sudah kelihatan kesal.

"ada masalah disekolahmu?" tanya Tom Felton yang muncul dari belakang Gabby.

"ya, Brittany membuat ulah lagi denganku!" kata Gabby daengan gaya kesalnya yang '_Cool'_.

"Apa ulahnya kali ini? Aku minta maaf tidak melihatnya saat makan siang, karena ada tugas" kata seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata, muncul di samping Tom.

"hi Dan!" kata gadis itu dengan senyum, kembali pada percakapan

"kenapa si Brittany itu?" tanya Tom, penasaran.

"tenyata kakak adik sama-sama '_**kepo**_' ya?" kata Gabby dengan muka yang dibuat-buat malas.

"_sorry _deh, aku tidak akan mencoba-coba mengetahui rahasia cewek" Tom menjauh dari mereka.

"sekarang mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Gabby yang baru tersadar bahwa yang dia kira sepupunya dan kedua sahabatnya, ada di depannya.

"bisa memberi tahu ku jalan ke perpustakaan?" tanya Harry.

"Ok ku usahakan" Gabby kembali mengobrol pada gadis yang diketahui 'adik Tom' itu.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali berjalan dengan berbaris kaku lagi.

"bisakah kita tidak berjalan begini?" tanya Hermione pada akhirnya.

Mereka pun berpisah dan Harry akan bertanya pada Tom siapa gadis dengan mata abu-abu dan rambut coklat itu. Harry mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Tom.

"Oh, Hi Dan!" seru Tom yang sedang 'mengutak-atik' _iPod Touch_-nya.

"Hi Tom, jadi siapa gadis itu? Maksudku siapa nama adikmu?" Tom menjadi curiga kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang dia kira Dan itu menjadi sedikit _**'kepo'**_ pada adik-nya.

"tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenal 'pacar'mu sendiri?" kata Tom dengan cengiral jahil 'ala Draco'.

_Pacar?_ Harry sudah tidak tahan dengan Cho, apa lagi dia punya pacar lagi di dunia 'muggle'.

"bukan, ya ampun! Kau mengangapnya serius sekali!" kata Tom, melempar Harry dengan tasnya yang sudah kosong "kau tidak menyadarinya? Kalian dekat sekali!"

"siapa?" tanya Harry yang sekali lagi kelihatan bodoh sendiri.

"Abigail!"kata Tom yang sekarang mulai tertawa melihat tampang Harry "Abby!" Tom mengulang lagi.

"Oh…" Harry sekarang binggung, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Abby bisa menjauh dari-nya nanti.

Harry keluar dari ruang ganti Tom, dan mendapat Abby datang kepadanya.

"DAN!" Abby langsung memeluk lengan Harry.

Gabby melewati koridor itu dan langsung keluar sambil mengulangi kata-kata _**'kepo'**_ terus-menerus dalam bentuk bisikan(walau itu terdengar jelas sekali).

"kenapa Gabby jadi mirip Lonny Lovegood?" Ron berlari dari ujung koridor, Hermione menyusulnya dari belakang.

"kita harus mengikuti Gabby sampai ke perpustakan!" seru Hermione sambil berlarian keluar dari pintu yang tadi dilewati Gabby, Ron mengikutinya.

Segera saja Harry langsung mengikuti Ron dan Hermione, disusul Abby dibelakangnya.

Mereka sekarang akan menuju perpustakaan, sementara Gabby masih bergumam '**kepo'** terus menerus.

Dan, Rupert, and Emma's POV

Dan, Rupert, dan Emma sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencari petunjuk bagaimana mereka bisa hilang dan terperangkap disitu.

"Em, yang benar saja kami harus mencari dari buku sebanyak ini!" Rupert sudah mengeluh untuk ketiga kalinya "seandainya aku di rumah, aku sudah bisa menaiki level selanjutnya"

"Rupert! Berhenti mengeluh, kau sudah mengeluhkan alasan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya! Lagi pula, kau bisa memainkan PS-mu lagi, kalau kau membantu!" Emma mengeluarkan buku-buku lagi, dari rak selanjutnya, untuk ditaruh dimeja.

"kau harus contoh Daniel, dia tidak bermain-main lagi semenjak disini" Emma membawa setumpuk buku lagi dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Terimakasih Emma, tapi aku tidak butuh bujukan" Dan mengadahkan kepalanya dari buku untuk melihat wajah Emma.

"OK! Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Emma.

Dan langsung tersenyum pada Emma.

"bagaimana kalau saat kita pulang nanti, kau mencium Tom? Aku ingin membuat Gabby cemburu. Sejak dulu aku tahu mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama" Dan masih menyengir jahil.

"Oh yang benar saja! Kita hanya bertaruh kalau Rupert akan mengeluh untuk ketiga kalinya dengan alasan yang sama" kata Emma, memukul kepala Dan dengan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"tapi kau mau melakukannya kan?" Dan megeluarkan jurus _'Puppy-dog-eyes-nya'_.

"itu tidak akan berpengaruh, kecuali kalau kau Misha Collins, aku baru terluluh-lantahkan" kata Emma sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Nenek Sihir!" kata suara yang ada di belakang rak yang sedang diteliti oleh Emma.

"Fred! George!" Rupert jadi panik "jangan-jangan mereka mendengar pembicaraan kita!"

Fred dan George muncul pada akhirnya.

"Hei Harry! Kami sudah menemukan penangkal untuk ramuan Ginny!" Fred menyengir puas, rambutnya sudah berantakan, serta wajah George jadi hitam seperti terkena asap.

"kalian mendengar penbicaraan kami?" tanya Emma.

"Tidak" keduanya menjawab dengan serempak.

"fiuhhh!" Dan, Emma dan Rupert menjadi lega.

"dari mana kalian bisa membuat penangkal ramuan cinta?" tanya Dan.

"ya, OWL kalian saja sudah kecil sekali, bagaimana bisa membuat ramuan sesusah itu?" tanya Rupert, sambil memandang botol ramuan kecil yang dipegang Fred.

"Snape, dia sangat membantu" kata George.

"SNAPE!" Dan dan Rupert ternganga mendengarnya.

"sejak kapan Snape bisa diajak kompromi?" tanya Emma yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"sudahlah, Harry, silakan dicoba pada adik kami yang berada di seberang situ" Fred menunjuk ke seberang ruangan, dimana Ginny sedang membuka buku yang akan dipinjamnya.

"semoga beruntung sobat!" seru George, dia dan Fred mendorong Dan sampai berada di depan 'Gin-Gin' mereka.

"hi Gin.." belum sempat Dan mengatakan namanya dengan penuh, Ginny sudah lebih dulu memeluk Dan.

"Harry!" kata Ginny sambil memeluk Dan.

"Ginny! Aku tid…ak….bi…s….a….ber…na…fa…s" Dan berkata dengan pura-pura tidak bisa bernafas.

"maaf" Ginny melepas pelukannya.

"sekarang aku ingin kau meminum isi dari botol ini" Dan membuka tutup botol itu.

Ginny melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Harry?" Ginny bingung sendiri kenapa dia ada di perpustakaan, dia pun langsung keluar tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"untung saja" kata Dan lega.

"jadi berhasilkan?" tanya Fred dan George.

"ok, kalian berhasil" kata Dan.

"yes!" keduanya jadi asik sendiri.

Dan, Rupert, dan Emma langsung keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Fred dan George asik sendiri, menggangu anak lain yang sedang membaca.

" Mr. Weasleys!" teriak Madam Pince yang suaranya terdengar sampai didepan kelas mantra.

**A/N: well that's my new Chap. I hope you all like it. ;D**

**Misha Collins itu Actor dalam 'Supernatural', aku menggunakannya untuk sahabatku yang penggemar 'Supernatural'.**

**Review ya! Kalo nggak ku tampar nih! (nggak lah bercanda, itu tidak akan terjadi). ;D**

**Kalo nggak Review juga bakal ku timpukin pake sumo! (itu juga hanya ada di dunia fantasi yang kulihat di cermin tasrah XP, -_-) **

**\/^_^\/= Snape juga beri dukungan untuk kalian yang sedang membuat Stories! XD.**

**Aduh Snape perhatian banget ya! [sebenarnya ini Snape yang asli= \/-_-\/ , yang diatas versi parodi] XD.**


	10. School Day & What's Wrong With Dan?

**Disclaimer: ini punya J.K Rowling. DanRad, Rupert G dan Emma W juga bukan nama ciptaanku. Mereka nyata dan aku hanya pinjam nama saja(kecuali beberapa OC yang kubuat).**

Chapter 10: School day & Dan What Happen With You!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's POV:

Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah hampir mencari 2 jam di perpustakaan, dan hasilnya mereka tidak menemukan satu bukupun yang menceritakan tentang itu di sana.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian cari?" Gabby bersantai di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan itu.

"ya, lagi pula perpustakaan ini besar, sampai kapan kalian akan mencari?" tanya Abby.

"baiklah kami harus kembali kesekolah... dan kelihatannya besok cuti kalian habis" kata Gabby sambil keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"aku harus kembali" Abby mengikuti Gabby keluar.

"apa maksudnya cuti?" tanya Ron.

"aku tidak tahu" Hermione masih asik sendiri mencari buku-buku di sana.

mereka sudah mencari semua buku muggle yang bersifat mistik dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, karena ini sudah malam dan kita lanjutkan besok" kata Hermione.

Mereka pun pulang dan Hermione, yang sudah membuat rambutnya berantakan lagi mulai masuk ke rumah Emma.

"_Sis!_" seru seseorang dari lantai atas, ketika Hermione sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"apa?!" Hermione yang sudah stress akhirnya ikut berteriak.

"tidak... kau kelihatan stress" ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki.

"apa? Dan siapa kau?"

"aku Alex!" kata anak itu.

"A..Lex?" Hermione sudah merasa stressnya akan bertambah.

"aku adik laki-lakimu tersayang" kata Alex yang memakai sweater berwarna merah.

"ok... aku mau tidur" ujar Hermione dan dia pun langsung berlari ke kamar Emma(sudah terlihat dari tulisan di depan pintunya 'Emma')

"mimpi yang indah 'Mione" Herrmione segera tertidur tanpa ganti baju dan mandi, tapi dia sudah gosok gigi.

Paginya...

"Bangun_ Sis_ kau harus sekolah!" Alex berseru, sambil mengungcangkan Hermione yang masih malas-malasan di tempat tidur Emma.

"baiklah aku bangun" Hermione langung bangun tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Alex tentang 'sekolah'.

Sampai akhirnya saat gosok gigi dia mulai berpikir sejenak...

_Sekolah!_ Hermione tidak berpikir kalau Emma bersekolah, dan Harry juga Ron tidak memberitahunya .

Sesudah mandi dan ganti baju, Hermione mengambil kunci locker dan tas Emma dengan terburu-buru.

"aku pergi!" tanpa memperhatikan dengan siapa dia bicara, Hermione langsung masuk ke mobil Emma dan pergi ke sekolah... tunggu dia tidak tahu dimana sekolah Emma.

Untung lah dengan bantuan GPS yang ada di mobil, dia bisa sampai di sekolah Emma.

"Hai Hermione" bisik seorang dari belakang, ketika Hermione sedang mengambil buku dari Locker Emma.

"hi Ron.. kau tidak memeritahuku kalau Emma juga bersekolah..." kata 'Mione dengan nadanya yang kesal.

"aku juga tidak tahu!" seru Ron.

"baiklah jangan keras-keras..." tanpa sadar, perhatian mereka terahlikan, oleh suara jeritan kesenangan seorang cewek dari belakang.

"DAN!" Harry berjalan cepat dengan seorang cewek yang menjeritkan namanya tadi di belakangnya.

"Dan.. aku tahu kau belum jadian dengan si culun Abigail itu!" cewek itu berambut pirang yang bergelombang sepunggung, dan sebenarnya dia cantik tapi sayangnya sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan dalam mnyukai Daniel Radcliffe.

"ya... dan bisakah kau tidak mendekatiku?" Harry langsung berlari menuju Ron dan Hermione.

"kau pasti gila kita harus bersekolah di sini?" kata Harry pada kedua sahabatnya, ketika mereka akan masuk kelas Kimia.

"itu kenytaan dan kau harus menerimanya Radcliffe!" kata Hermione.

"'Mione sejak kapan kau memanggil Harry Radcliffe?" bisik Ron.

"kita harus berkamuflase" kata Hermione, dan mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di kelas itu.

"baiklah anak-anak..." kata guru yang ada di depan mereka "buka halaman 97"

"Mrs Parker!" kata salah satu anak yang duduk di dua meja di belakang Trio Emas "aku harus ke toilet!"

"pergilah!" kata Mrs Parker dan anak cowok itu langsung meninggalkan mejanya sambil mengedip pada Hermione.

"_What?" _ Hermione berkata pada kedua sahabatnya, yang memandangnya.

"tidak" jawab keduanya serempak

Pada pelajaran selanjutnya mereka merasa seperti dikelas Snape.

"buka halaman 406" kata Mr Newman dengan kaku.

Pada saat itu adalah pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu jadi menegangkan, karena para murid takut dimarahi oleh guru satu ini.

Di pelajaran _IT_ mereka melihat Gabby dan Abby yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan, seakan menjauh dari keramaian.

"Hi.." sapa Hermione pada mereka.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Abby dan Gabby.

"mau apa kalian disini?" kata Gabby pada akhirnya.

"makan" Ron membalas dengan bodohnya, sampai Hermione memukul kepalanya.

"kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hermione.

"kalian tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kami disekolah!" kata Gabby.

"kenapa?" Harry bebalik kebelakang.

"kami _Culun_nya disini!" seru Gabby dalam bisikan.

"kurasa kalian bukan culun sama sekali..." kata Ron.

"oh yang benar saja kalian tidak tahu!" Gabby mulai berseru lagi "kami memakai nama palsu disini! Agar kalian tidak tertekan dengan pekerjaan kalian.."

"_pardon_?" tanya Hermione.

"kalian bisa tertekan bila mempunyai keluarga yang ada dalam satu sekolah!, lagi pula itu usul Dan!" kata Gabby.

"apa?!" Harry yang sudah terbiasa, jadi refleks ketika seseorang memanggil nama Dan.

"kau yang mau agar kami di daftar dengan nama kelaurga yang berbeda" kata Abby yang tertawa kecil, melihat ekspresi Harry.

"ok, sekarang panggil aku Ms Matthew dan dia Ms Joshep" kata Gabby sambil menunjuk Abby.

"baiklah buka Laptop kalian" kata Ms Henry.

"oh akhirnya... aku bisa makan juga..."seru Ron, saat makan siang dan Harry harus berhadapan dengan gadis berambut pirang itu lagi.

"siapa sih dia?" tanya Hermione pada Gabby.

"dia Brittany.." jawab Gabby.

"jadi gadis centil itu Brittany?" kata Rupert tidak percaya.

Harry sedang duduk di meja Brittany dan kawan-kawannya, dan kelihatannya Harry sudah menunjukan Ekspresi 'Tolong aku...'

"Brittany berpikir kalau Dan adalah pacarnya..." kata Gabby "tapi sebenarnya yang Dan lakukuan adalah berbohong untuk menjauh darinya"

**Dan, Rupert and Emma's POV**

"jadi aku tetap tidak menyerah soal masalah itu..." kata Emma, sambil mengerjakan tugas dari McGonagall, di jam makan siang.

"masalah apa?" tanya Rupert yang baru kembali dari patroli Perfek.

"bagaimana kita bisa terperangkap disini?" kata Emma, mandang Rupert lekat-lekat.

"diaman Dan?"

"mana kutahu" jawab Emma.

Dan datang kepada mereka tanpa di sadari.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rupert, sambil mengambil apel dari meja panjang Gryffindor.

"aku tidak tahu.." wajah Dan penuh dengan senyuman bahagia.

"apa sih!?" Emma penasaran "jarang kau begini"

"Harry baru saja menabrak Ginny dan menreka jatuh dan mereka... Berciuman!" kata Parvati Patil yang menjelaskan peristiwa itu dengan detail.

"APA!" Seru Emma sambil tersenyum tidak percaya.

"pada akhirnya Harry bisa mengajak Ginny kencan, tentu dengan kencan yang sesungguhnya!" kata salah satu dari si kembar yang muncul dari belakang.

"tapi bagaimana dengan pacar Ginny?" tanya Rupert.

"kau lupa karena kejadian ramuan itu Ginny memutuskan Corner?" kata George(mungkin?).

"ah.. ya pasti" Rupert menarik Dan untuk duduk " apa yang kau lakukan? Kau suka Ginny?"

"kurasa..." jawab Dan, wajahnya masih penuh dengan senyum.

"oh kalian harus tetap fokus ke masalah kita!" Emma berbicara dengan nada Hermione.

"nanti juga bisa..." kata Rupert yang kembali, berbincang dengan Dan tentang pengalamannnya mencium Ginny.

"Kalian! Berhenti membicarakan Wanita!" kata Emma.

"kau harus mencium Tom!" Dan kembali membahas itu lagi.

"berhenti membicarakan itu!" Emma mulai berdiri dari mejanya.

"ayo, mari kita kabur!" kata Rupert yang ikut berdiri.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN!" seru Emma, sementara Dan dan Rupert sudah berlari terbirit-birt keluar aula besar.

"Hermione, kau harus bersabar" kata Lavender Brown.

"_Guys?, why I never understand them?!"_ Emma menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Dan dan Rupert lagi.

Sementara itu Dan dan Rupert sedang membututi Ginny dan Luna sedang berjalan di sekitar pondok Hagrid.

"aku tahu para Thestral sedang istirahat tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka" kata Luna pada Ginny.

"kurasa mereka masih ingin makannan" kata Ginny.

"dan Snork-hart tannduk-kisut pasti sedang bermain dengan mereka! Dan aku harus kesana!" seru Luna sambil menarik tangan Ginny untuk segera berlari mengikutinya.

"kau yakin kita akan mengikuti mereka?" tanya Rupert.

"tentu" jawab Dan.

mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua gadis itu ke hutan terlarang.

**A/N: Review! Klo nggak Review aku nggak Update loh! Pokoknya semakin banyak Review aku mau Update! **

**Gabby & Abby seumuran dengan Dan, Tom lebih tua dari mereka.**

**Jadi Rupert, Emma dan Dan seumuran biar gampang aku buat begitu.**

**LunaScamander17. ;D**

**pardon: maaf(aku baru tahu kalau orang inggris sangat sopan jadi kubuat begitu, pardon juga bisa berarti untuk mengulangi kata-kata yang di bicarakan bila tidak jelas)**

**Cla99: klo Dan dan Abby cumen di anggep pacaran ama Tom, Thanks ya! Buat reviewmu di 'The Love Maybe Repeat Again'(ceritaku yang satu lagi). ;D**


	11. Meet The Author & the Canceled Date

**Disclaimer: all not mine, the name's not mine... some OC's is mine.**

**Chapter 11: Meet the Author & The Canceled Date**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's POV

Hermione kembali berpisah dengan Ron dan Harry. Dia harus ke kelas Biologi, Ron ke Drama dan Harry ke Music(bersama Brittany).

"ok, aku harus ke Art sekarang! Bye!" Abby meninggalkan Herrmione sendirian di koridor yang sudah mulai kosong.

_Oke sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? _Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione lalu pergi ke kelas Biologi sendirian, disana dia duduk di samping seorang cowok berambut pirang-coklat.

_Ini tempat yang tersisa_ Hermione merasa tidak nyaman duduk dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Sedangkan nasib Ron...

"Mr Grint!" seru guru yang mirip Slughorn(walau sebenarnya Ron masih tidak mengenal siapa slughorn itu) itu, namanya Mr Bowman.

"ya?" peran Ron adalah menjadi si pangeran jahat yang akan menculik puteri, dan si puteri jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Walau sebenarnya si puteri diculik untuk membalaskan dendam pada ayah si puteri.

Wajah Ron sudah pucat pasi, di hadapannya dia sedang berdialog dengan cewek pirang yang cantik sekali.

"bisakah kau mengulangi bagian yang tadi?" tanya Mr Bowman.

Mr Bowman sangat mengharapkan banyak kepercayaan pada Rupert, Emma dan Dan. Bukan hanya karena mereka Actor dan Actress berbakat, mereka juga sering memenangkan kompetisi Drama untuk sekolah.

"yang mana?" Ron berusaha mencari bagian yang di bicarakan.

"di bagian sesudah Princess Jessica berbicara" kata Gadis yang ada di depannya.

Ron pun megulangi bagian itu dan Mr Bowman menuruh mereka istirahat.

"aku Ro.. Rupert.." kata Ron berusaha berkenalan dengan cewek tadi.

Gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian yang ketat atau ribet. Dia hanya memakai blouse hijau, jeans, dan septu kets. Rambutnya pirang bergelombang dan di ikat kuda.

"aku tahu.." gadis itu tersenyum sebentar, dan meminum sebotol air mineral.

"yah... siapa yang tidak mengenalku?" tanya Ron sambil tertawa kecil.

"aku Stephanie, Stephanie Morgan" kata Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sesudah menaruh botol di tasnya lagi.

Ron sangat senang menerima jabatan tangannya...

Sementara Harry...

"Dan..." Brittany masih memeluk tangannya, mereka duduk berdua.

"Hi Dan... kau yakin kau tidak mau bertukar tempat, Dan?" bisik seseorang di belakang Harry, Matthew Lewis sedang berpura-pura memainkan gitarnya.

"_I Know you fancy Her" _Bisik Devon Murray dari sebelah Matthew.

"diam!" Matthew berbisik balik.

"_and I know you want to watch her sleep..." _bisik Alfred Enoch, dari sisi kiri Matthew.

"_Shut it!_" Matthew mulai memukul keduanya dengan keras sekali, sampai terdengar oleh Mrs Morgan.

"Mr Lewis!" serunya, dia mulai memukul Matthew dengan lebih keras lagi "jangan pernah membuat masalah di kelasku!"

"maaf Mrs Morgan" kata Matthew.

"_Geez, Guys,_ kalian tahu dari dulu aku suka pada putrinya..." kata Devon "tapi dia sangat galak, bagaikan penjaga perpustakaan"

"sekarang aku ingin kalian memainkan Beethoven..." seketika Mrs Morgan berkata begitu seluruh kelas mulai mengeluh.

"tapi hanya Radcliffe yang bisa memaikan itu!" kata seorang anak peremuan berambut hitam di ujung ruangan.

"Mr Radcliffe?" kata Mrs Morgan "aku harap kau tidak keberatan menunjukan bakat mu di depan kami?"

"uh.." Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke Matthew. Tapi sudah ditarik oleh Mrs Morgan.

Dengan kesempatan itu Matthew menyempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Brittany.

Dengan asal-asalan Harry memainkan gitarnya.

"lihat, Dan tidak bisa memaikannya!" seru Devon kegirangan "itu artinya kita tidak jadi memainkannya!"

Dan... Hermione...

"kau tahu aku sangat suka melihatmu dan si rambut merah berduaan..." kata cowok rambut pirang itu.

"diam!" Hermione berteriak. jelas saja, cowok itu terus membicarakan Rupert dan Emma, atau bisa di bilang sekarang Hermione dan Ron.

"Ms Watson?" tanya Mr Loman lagi.

"dia tidak bisa diam dari tadi" Hermione menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Mr Alkins! Kalau aku mendengar kekacauan lagi, kau akan benar-benar di keluarkan!" kata Mr Loman "sekarang, Ms Watson boleh bertukar tempat dengan Ms Wright"

Bonnie Wright sedang duduk di sebelah Evanna Lynch.

Selesai pelajaran, Hermione berusaha mencari dimana Harry dan Ron.

"ok, kuakui aku suka Brittany, tapi itu tidak berarti aku harus jadian dengannya!" kata Matthew yang baru keluar dari kelas musik, bersama Harry, Alfred dan Devon.

"Harry!" tanpa disadari Hermione langsung berlari kearah Harry dan memeluknya.

"Emma?" Harry berusaha membuat itu, untuk tidak menimbulkan pusat perhatian.

Tiba-tiba cahaya blitz sebuah kamera, membuat perhatian mereka terahlikan. Anak laki-laki dari kelas biologi Hermione, sedang memotret mereka.

"aku akan megirim ini ke majalah!" anak itu kabur, tapi dia tanpa sengaja menabrak Ron.

Devon, Matthew dan Alfed lalu menertawai kejadian itu.

"itu pembalasan dendam kami!" kata Alfie(Alfred).

"sekarang kurasa kita berpisah disini!" kata Matthew, dia mulai mengambil isi kamera Alkins.

Ron datang kepada Harry dan Hermione, dia membawa Stephanie.

"Guys, ini Stephanie Morgan" kata Ron.

"jadi kau anak Mrs Morgan?" tanya Harry ternganga.

"kita sudah megenal kurang lebih 2 bulan kan?" tanya Stephanie "maksudku kita pernah kencan selama dua bulan, aku pergi dulu..." Stephanie meningalkan mereka.

"aku?" Harry masih memikirkan itu di perjalanan mereka pulang.

"aku harus ke toko buku!" seru Hermione, dan mereka berhenti di toko buku.

Mereka sedang akan masuk ke toko buku itu... sampai mereka melihat display toko itu, memamerkan buku Harry Potter.

"oke, ini aneh..." kata Ron.

"tidak, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan ini dari kemarin?" Hermione segera masuk ke toko itu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di toko itu.

Hermione mengambil satu buku bertuliskan: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone_.

"aku beli ini!" Hermione berkata ke penjaga kasir, yang matanya sudah melotot.

setelah Hermione membeli buku itu, dia membukanya di mobil.

"oke, sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan orang ini" Hermione menunjuk label nama di cover buku, J.K ROWLING.

"kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja?" Ron sangat ingin mandi sekarang ini.

"kalau kau ingin pulang..." tapi Hermione sedah di hentikan oleh Harry.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" Harry langsung membelokan mobilnya ke arah kiri.

"Harry, kau harus belok kanan..." Hermione sedang mengutak-atik iPad Emma.

"dari mana kau bisa mengunakan itu?" tanya Ron dari belakang.

"belajar..."

Dan mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang amat besar.

"bisakah kami bertemu dengan J.K Rowling?" tanya Hermione tanpa ragu.

"Mrs Rowling sedang ada di ruang kerjanya... Ms Watson" kata seorang pembantu yang membukakan mereka pintu.

"mari saya tunjukan jalannya" kata Pembantu tadi.

Rumah itu memang bukan main besarnya. Pembantu itu membuka pintu yang sepertinya ruangan kerja.

J.K Rowling sedang merapikan berkas-berkas kertas.

"Mrs Rowling?" tanya Hermione.

"Emma!" dengan cepat sekali Mrs Rowling membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"eh? Aku Hermione Granger..."

"oh.. ini tidak mungkin..." kata Mrs Rowling, matanya melotot seakan mau keluar.

Dan, Rupert, and Emma's POV:

"kau siap Dan?" tanya Rupert, mereka akan bertemu Ginny di Three Broom Stick.

"Dan, kau tidak boleh pergi dulu!" Emma berlari ke arah mereka, dia menarik mereka ke perpustakaan.

"tapi Emma! Aku ada kencan dengan Ginny!" kata Dan Histeris, dan waktu itu Luna Lovegood lewat.

"Luna! Bisakah kau memberitahu Ginny, kalau Harry tidak bisa kencan?" tanya Hermione.

"tentu..." Luna kembali ber skipping ala-nya lagi.

"Kenapa... itu satu.. satunya cara, agar aku mendapat pacar yang cocok!" kata Dan.

"diam basa-basinya! Kalian harus tahu apa yang aku dapat. Lagi pula di sekolah kau hampir di kira playboy!" kata Emma tidak sabar.

Mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan, Emma mencari buku yang dia temukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"kita pasti terdampar disini karena ini..." Emma menunjukan gambar sebuah liontin, seperti pembalik waktu, namun berwarna merah dengan pasir yang juga berwarna merah.

"benda ini ada di ruang potions! Ada di sekitar sana... tapi harus menunggu waktu untuk beraksi..." kata Emma.

"maksudmu?" Rupert sedang memakan beberapa cup cakes.

"benda ini pecah di dekat kelas ramuan Snape dan Slughorn" jelas Emma "yang lebih jelas, di dekat kelas ramuan Snape.

"benda ini akan membawa kita ke dunia alternatif yang berbeda.. dan benda itu belum bisa di temukan karena ini tembus pandang, dan hanya akan memperlihatkan diri dalam beberapa hari lagi... aku tidak tahu" Emma mejelaskan degan panjang lebar.

"ok, sekarang bolehkah aku kembali ke kencan ku?" tanya Dan.

"kau sedang pacaran dengan Abby" canda Rupert.

"_Shut up!_" Dan berjalan ke Three Brom Stick dengan tenang, sementara Rupert mengikutinya dari belakang.

**A/N: I hope you Like it! Thanks buat Jennie.F-101, yang sudah beri dukungan lewat SMS ;D.**

**bagi yang belum tahu:**

**Devon Murray adalah actor yang bermain Seamus Finnigan.**

**Alfred Enoch adalah actor yang bermain Dean Thomas. **

**;D Happy Reading...**


	12. mirror mirror on the wall

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**A/N: kemungkinan kali ini kita tidak akan menggunakan POV. Karena akan ada kejadian dimana Emma, Dan, Rupert. Akan bertemu dengan Trio Emas(Hanya kemungkinan)**

Chapter 12: Another us!

J.K Rowling tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hermione.

"um.. Emma, kepala mu terbentur..?" tanya Mrs Rowling.

"Tidak.. aku, Harry dan Ron, terperangkap di dunia ini dan tidak bisa kembali lagi!" ujar Hermione, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan tanda koma atau titik.

"ok... aku hanya tidak mengerti semua ini" kata Mrs Rowling "aku punya firasat akan terjadi hal seperti ini..."

"maka itu aku datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu..." Hermione menarik tangan Ron dan Harry yang baru muncul.

"aku masih belum percaya dengan mu..." kata Rowling lagi "aku akan bertanya hal yang hanya di ketahui Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang asli."

"baiklah..." jawab Hermione.

"untuk Harry," panggil J.K Rowling.

"ya?" Harry masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"aku tahu kau sangat suka dipeluk" J.K Rowling tetap melanjutkan "dan kau ingin sekali agar Bibi mu memelukmu, saat umurmu 7 tahun walau itu tidak mungkin"

"ya.. dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"aku penciptamu,tentu saja aku tahu.." kata Rowling dengan senyum.

Dan tanpa di duga Rowling memeluk Harry, seakan dia benar-benar, lama tidak bertemu anaknya.

"Hermione, kau ingin jadi seorang pengacara ketika kecil..." kata J.K Rowling.

"yup... tentu saja!" kata Hermione.

Rowlingkembali memeluk 'mione.

"aku tidak akan bertanya pada Ronald, kau adalah Ron, dan aku tahu itu." Rowling kembali ke meja kantornya.

"jadi bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Rowling.

"kami tidak tahu.." kata Mione.

"kalau begitu, kalian dari tahun berapa?"

"ke-5 dan 1995" jawab Harry segera.

"ok, aku akan mencari tahu" kata Rowling lagi "kalian sedang apa, ketika kalian sampai di sini?"

"aku dan Ron akan ke kelas ramuan" kata Harry

"aku juga, waktu itu sedang bejalan ke kelas Snape,..." Hermione berusaha menambahkan penjelasannya, namun J.K Rowling segera melarangnya.

"ok, jadi... aku akan selesaikan semua ini" Rowling kembali membuka catatannya "aku akan keluar sebentar untuk engambil lembar baru"

Rowling keluar dari kantornya, dengan membawa pena. Harry, Ron dan Hermione terpaksa menunggu dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dari sana mereka baru sadar ada cermin di ruangan itu.

Cermin itu seperti memantulkan pelangi, karena kacanya sudah mulai berwarna-warni. Seketika itu memunculkan bayangan buram agak berwarna. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat mereka sendiri di kaca itu.

"aku berhasil! Guys aku berhasil!" seru Hermione yang ada di dalam kaca.

"ya, aku akui kehebatanmu Emma, tapi aku tetap akan membuatmu mencium Tom!" seru seorang lagi dari kaca.

"tunggu! Kau Emma?" kata Hermione yang ada di luar.

"ya! Dan aku hampir memecahkan kasus bagaimana kita tertukar" kata Emma, sedang membuka buku.

"dimana aku yang lain?" tanya Harry kegirangan.

"Dan? Dia sedang sibuk berkencan dengan Ginny.."kata Rupert yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"apa! Seenaknya dia memakai tubuhku dengan berpacaran dengan adik Ron?" kata Harry.

"dia berkencan dengan Ginny! Dan kau tidak melarangnya?" kata Ron pada Rupert.

"aku bukan kau!" seru Rupert pada Ron.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" kata Emma "sejarang ambil tiga kaca lipat di meja itu!"

Hermione, Ron dan Harry mencari dimana ketiga cermin kecil itu berada. Hermione menemukan cermin lipat yang bisa dibuka tutup. Ron menemukan cermin dengan sisir. Dan Harry dengan cermin bundar biasa.

"kau bercanda? Cermin ini lebih cocok untuk Harry" kata Ron sambil membuka lipatannya, sisir.

Pintu terbuka dan J.K Rowling sedang mencoba masuk dengan barang-barng yang dia bawa.

"ingat jangan beri tahu siapapun termkasud Mrs Rowling!" kata Emma, sebelum cermin itu berkedip dan dia dan Rupert menghilang.

"Hermione?" kata Mrs Rowling "tadi suara siapa?"

"bukan siapa-siapa Mrs Rowling" Hermione segera mengambil tasnya dan memasukan cermin-cermin kecil itu ke dalamnya.

"aku pergi dulu.." kata Hermione, dengan terburu-buru dia, Harry, dan Ron keluar dari kantor.

Mereka segera mencari cafe untuk membuka cermin itu lagi.

"jadi bagaimana agar kita bisa kembali ke dunia kami sendiri?" tanya Hermione pada Emma, ketika mereka sudah merasa aman.

"aku belum pasti tetang ini, tapi yang jelas benda ini ada di kantor Snape. sehingga terhubung ke lokasi syuting kelas ramuan Slughorn" jalas Emma "kalian harus bertahan disana sampai kami menemukan benda ini"

"oh, jadi kami harus meunggu lagi?" kata Ron.

"ya, kira-kira begitu" jawab Dan, yang sudah kembali dari kencannya.

"kau memacari adikku!" seru Ron pada Dan.

"bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" tanya Dan dengan nada kesalnya.

"tentu.." kata Harry "apakah kau berpacaran dengan Abby?"

Emma dan Rupert tertawa keras-keras dari dalam kaca.

"um.. bagaimana ya? Aku belum pernah pacaran lagi, sejak berkencan dengan Stephanie" kata Dan, dengan pasrah.

"aku bisa membantumu" kata Harry

"maksudmu?"

"aku akan coba berkencan dengan Abby" kata Harry dengan cengiran jail.

"kau gila?" tanya Rupert.

"aku perlu bantuanmu" kata Dan "tolong buat Gabby terkenal, apapun caranya"

"uh.. akan kami usahakan" kata Hermione.

"thanks Guys!" Emma memutuskan kontak mereka lagi.

"kau yakin kau bisa membuat cewek galak itu terkenal?" tanya Ron.

"keliahatannya begitu" Harry bangkit dari kursinya, dan mereka pulang.

-_-_-_-_-_-esoknya-_-_-_-_-_-

Saat istirahat mereka mengobrol dengan Gabby seperti biasa(walau disana itu bukanlah pandangan biasa).

"dimana Dan?" tanya Gabby.

"aku tidak tahu, dari sejak IT dia sudah tidak kelihatan lagi" kata Ron.

Tiba-tiba suara dengungan dari speaker pengumuman sekolah, yang ada dikantin, yang juga sudah lama tidak dipakai itu berbunyi.

"semuanya ini 'This Kiss by Gabriella Radcliffe akan segera diputar" suara Harry terdengar dari speaker itu dan memutarkan 'This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen' Versi Acoustic oleh Gabby.

"Dan!" seru Gabby, segera mencari asal suara speaker yang berasal dari luar kantin.

Suara Gabby yang sedang menyanyikan 'This Kiss' dengan alunan gitarnya sendiri.

"suaranya tidak buruk" kata seorang cewek dari tengah ruangan.

Abby jadi ikut bernyanyi, walau dia yang telah merekam lagu itu.

"bagaimana kalau nanti kita rekam suara Dan dan Rupert ketika mereka bernyanyi" bisik Hermione di telinga Abby agar Ron tidak mendengar.

Dibagian akhir lagu, Gabby masukke kantin sambil menjewer telinga Harry.

"aku ingin tahu siapa yang telah merekamku saat aku bernyanyi?" tanya Gabby.

"ayo kita kabur..." jawab Abby.

"Abby!" pada akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

"bagaimana? Aku bisakan?" kata Harry dengan senyuman.

"aku tidak percaya kau cocok jadi penyiar radio, Harry" kata Hermione.

"Trims" Harry kembali memakan makan siangnya, dan mereka menonton Abby dan Gabby kejar-kejaran.

"aku ingin kalian menyanyi nanti, setelah pulang sekolah" kata Emma, dengan cengiran jail.

**A/N: sorry update kelamaan, habis lagi nggak mood update. Dan ide nggak ngocor. **


	13. Practice and Telling the truth

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling yang punya ini, aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai hobi. DanRad, Rupert G dan Emma W nyata dan aku cumen pinjam nama saja.**

Chapter 13: Practice and tell the truth

**Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV:**

"jadi kalian akan bernyanyi, di hadapan seluruh sekolah?" tanya Gabby, yang sedang menghapal naskah drama. tepat di panggung pentas yang sedang kosong itu.

"itu tidak termaksud aku.." ujar Abby, dia sudah menyiapkan camera, untuk merekam kejadian yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu, Hermione sedang berpura-pura membaca majalah, sambil mencoba memanggil Emma dari cermin.

"jadi kita harus memutuskan lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan" kata Gabby sesudah berjalan bolak-balik beberapa kali diatas panggung.

"aku tahu!" seru Abby "bagaimana kalau kau dan Dan berduet?"

"um... baiklah.."

"Hello by Karmin!" seru Gabby.

"aku belum pernah mendengarnya..." ujar Harry.

"tentu saja! Kau kan tidak pernah mengikuti trend musik..." ujar Gabby, dia mulai mengambil iPod-nya dan memasang earphone-nya di telinga Harry.

Gabby mulai mengutak-atik, mencari lagu Karmin.

"dan untukmu Emma... bagaimana kalau kau dan Rupert bernyanyi..." Gabby mulai berbisik di telinga Hermione, yang memberikan raut muka binggung.

Gabby memberikan iPod Abby pada Hermione.

"nah sekarang tinggalkan aku untuk menghapal naskah ini!" uajar Gabby pada akhirnya.

"tapi, peranmu hanya punya tiga kalimat untuk di ucapkan!" kata Abby, tidak percaya.

"lupakan! Baiklah kita latihan..." Gabby mulai mengelurkan gitarnya, dan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

_**You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do**_

_**I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.**_ (Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me)

"kenapa kau bernyanyi itu?" kata Abby dengan cengiran lebar "buat siapa tuh?..."

"bisakah kau diam?" ujar Gabby.

"baiklah aku bisa sekarang..." ujar Harry, dia berusaha mematikan iPod dari tangannya.

"sekarang, aku ingin kau mendegarkan ini..." kata Gabby, dia mengutak-atik iPod dari tagan Harry lagi. Sampai menunjukan lagu _Be Your Everything-Boys Like Girls._

"ok..." sekali lagi Harry harus mendegarkan lagu-lagu ini.

"dan.. Oh.. kalian berdua.." Gabby mendiskusikan sebuah lagu lagi dengan Ron dan Hermione.

"kurasa, Gabby lebih menukai musik dibanding denganku." Ujar Abby, sambil menatap sahabatnya dari atas panggung.

Harry merasa, sekarang saatnya mengajak Abby kencan.

"um.. Abby kenapa kau tidak duduk saja?" ujar Harry.

"ide yang bagus.." Abby, sudah mulai megotak-atik kameranya.

"Abby.." belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya gabby sudah memotongnya duluan.

"jadi ayo kita latihan, Dan!" panggil Gabby.

Gabby mulai memasangsesuatu di bagian speaker.

"dan kuarasa kalian tidak perlu latihan lagi!" kata Abby "karena aku sudah membawa para penonton" dia membuka pintu ruangan sehingga aula telah dipenuhi satu sekolah(tidak termaksuk guru, karena mereka tidak datang).

"kau gila!" Gabby segera menarik tangan Hermione dan Ron, untuk kebelakang panggung.

" tenang saja, sebagai balasannya aku akan bernyanyi juga." Ujar Abby.

"_Ok, this is gonna be very awkward" _walau begitu Gabby maju dengan segala _kepedean_.

"um.. kurasa kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Gabby, dengan gaya _awkward._

"kenapa kita tidak mulai saja?" musik mulai bermain dan Gabby menarik tangan Harry dari atas panggung.

**Reff: Gabby 'n Harry **

_**I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
**_

**Rap: Gabby**_**  
Too nice, too clean  
Too white, too green  
Little haters, big dreams  
I don't care what you think about me  
Two faced, old friends, told me, the end was near, forget them  
See a lot of things changed since then  
Don't they know that I came from Nebraska  
Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask  
But momma told me go and chase what you after  
I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster  
Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running the thermometer, and yep I got a fever  
Hi, konichiwa, are you a believer? **_

_**Reff: Gabby 'n Harry**_

_**I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
**_

**Rap: Gabby**_**  
Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh  
Lemme do, what I want  
Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, uh  
Race track, two legs, Hollywood, big break  
Suck it up, intake  
Let me tell ya how it happened real quick ohh  
Touchdown in the middle of the city  
Mass Ave. street, jammed up to Newbury  
Million dollar party  
Now tell me who you wearing  
Lots of new hand held hype you can carry  
Imma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, and yep I got a fever  
Hi, konichiwa, very nice to meet ya... **_(Hello-Karmin)_**  
**_

Setelah lagunya selesai entah kenapa sepanjang lagu itu dilakukan dengan _awkwardness_.

Dan, Rupert and Emma's POV

"aku harap mereka tidak membuat hal yang aneh" ujar Emma, di aula besar.

"um.. entah kenapa makanan hari ini enak sekali" ujar Rupert dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makannan.

Dan sedang berusaha menghapal bahan-bahan ramuan Snape, sebelum dia menghadapi permasalahan dengan Malfoy.

"dan entah kenapa Potter lebih sering bersama Granger daripada Wesel belakangan ini?" ujar Malfoy dari belakang Dan.

"itu bukan urusanmu" Dan yang sudah lelah menghadapi ini langsung keluar dari aula besar untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi.

"Harry!" Ginny memanggilnya setelah sampai di ruang yang di tuju.

"aku ingin kau memberitahu kami di mana Harry yang asli!" Ginny sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya lebih dulu sebelum Dan melakukannya.

"kenapa kau berpikir aku bukan Harry?" tanya Dan, yang sudah ketakutan.

"karena kau bisa membuat lelucon yang lebih lucu dari pada kami!" ujar salah satu dari si kembar, membuat Dan terlonjak dan jatuh ke sofa di belakanganya.

"ya! Bahkan Harry yang asli akan sangat kikuk di depan cewek!" ujar yang satunya lagi.

"Dan ku akui sejak kapan Harry tahu sejarah muggle?" ujar Ginny "kau memberitahuku tentang perang saudara amerika! Itu sejarah muggle!"

"dan Ginny bilang kau hampir menyebutkan tentang anjing" ujar salahsatu dari si kembar.

"tapi George, itukan bisa saja Padfoot!" kata Fred(sepertinya begitu).

"pokoknya yang paling kami bbinggung adalah, kau tahu tentang humor yang lebih lucu dari kami ataupun muggle biasa!"ujar George.

"Ok! Aku bukan Harry kalian!" kata Dan pada akhirnya.

"lalu?" Fred sudah ingin lebih tahu lebih banyak.

"soal itu kenapa kau tidak tanya Hermione?" kata Dan.

"aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi..." ternyata Emma sudah ada di belakang Daniel.

**A/N:**_**  
I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like  
you ain't never know me before**_

**Lah malah nyanyi... bagi yang nggak tahu lagunya silahkan di download. Maaf udah lama nggak lama nggak update! Aku lagi sibuk- sibuk banget! Dan kyaknya aku seneng baget memasukan lirik lagu kedalam fic!. Maaf baget bagi yang nggak suka nie. Dan maaf klo ada typo... Chapter ini punya 2 part jadi part satu dan part dua. Selamat membaca dan  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013**

**Lagu lagu tadi bukan punya ku! **

**Hello by Karmin.  
You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Jennie.F-101: Thanks yea... ;D. Aku inget kamu jadi kepikir ama nukerin Draco ama Tom Felton.**

**Dandeliona96: Thanks banget buat Reviewmu di Do You Belive in Love! ;D **

**diddy putra: Thanks Ko! ;D**


	14. Dan's Other Cousins, the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, kecuali plot cerita yang gaje, ancur, banyak typo, dll ini.**

**A/N: pertama aku mau kasi tahu klo nggak ada part kedua di chapter ini. dan lagi Dan nggak cumen punya satu sepupu(siapa aja? Di chapter ini mereka muncul). Sorry banget ya!.**

**Chapter 14: The Other Dan's Cousin and the Truth.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV:

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon(Katy Perry-Firework)**_

Suara Abby pada akhir lagu itu membawa semuanya bertepuk tangan. Tiba-tiba suara handphone Gabby berbunyi.

"Oh, ini pasti hari keberuntunganku!" ujar Gabby dengan riang, setelah dia membaca text message yang baru dia dapat.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Gabby mulai bersenandung lagi.

"kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Hermione, yang masih memegang kaca di salah satu tangannya.

"Sepupu-sepupu, favoriteku akan pulang ke London!" ujar Gabby, dia sudah membawa semua peralatannya kedalam tas yang ia gendong di pungungnya.

"Tunggu, bukankah Emma bilang aku hanya punya satu sepupu?" tanya Harry.

"masa kau lupa! Mereka akan membuat hidupmu hancur!" ujar Gabby, dengan ceringai lebar.

"eh?" Harry yang kebinggungan, langsung mengikuti Gabby keluar ruangan.

"dan aku akan menginap dirumahmu selama, beberapa minggu mungkin. Karena sepupu kita akan tinggal di rumahmu." Kata Gabby panjang lebar.

"aku boleh melihat mereka kan?" tanya Abby.

"tentu" Gabby menarik tangan Hermione dan Abby, mereka langsung menuju mobil Gabby.

Setelah sampai di rumah Dan, mereka mendapati orang tua Dan akan pergi.

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, ya Dan. Kau akan menjaga sepupumu, kami harus pergi untuk urusan perkerjaan. Karena kau yang paling tua kau yang menjaga mereka." Kata Mrs Radcliffe.

"bagaimana dengan Grandma?" Harry menyebutnya dengan nada aneh.

"dia ikut dengan kami, kami mengantarnya kerumah temanya" kata Mr Radcliffe, dia menutup pintu bagasi.

"dan kenapa hanya aku yang bertanggung jawab?" sekali lagi dia melihat kearah Gabby, yang dengan santainya meniup permen karet.

"kau lebih tua sebulan dua hari dari dia" kata Mrs Radcliffe dari mobil.

"siapa yang aku jaga?"

"Mary, Rachel, si Kembar Jennie dan Chelsea, dan Gabby. Oh ya Mary, Rachel, Jennie dan Chelsea baru pulang dari Amerika. orang tua mereka tetap tinggal disana, seperti biasa..." ujar Mr Radcliffe, sambil masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"pantas disana ada empat kamar lagi" gumam Harry.

"kami pergi dulu" kata Mrs Radcliffe.

Beberapa detik setelah Mr dan Mrs Radcliffe pergi, terdengar suara dari pintu.

"DANIEL!" tiga orang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya berusia 11 tahun, berlarian dan masing-masing merebut bagian tubuh Harry(yang satu tangan kiri, yang satu kanan, yang satu pelukan).

Harry merasa sengatan listrik mengalir di semua tubuhnya, dan dia tertawa terpingkal ke tanah.

"_Mission Complete!"_ ujar Gabby, dan dia ber-high five dengan ketiga anak itu "mana Rachel?!"

"didalam, kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan mau diganggu" kata salah satu anak yang matanya dikedipkan.

"_I'm sorry Dan, you know them..." _ kata salah seorang anak perempuan itu di telinga Harry.

Harry yang akhirnya bisa berdiri, berusaha melihat anak-anak itu. Yang satu, berambut hitam sebahu lurus dan belum disisir, namun dia punya mata hijau gelap yang akan terlihat biru kalau dari jauh, dan juga muka _cute_ alami yang dapat membohongi orang. Dua lainnya kembar, mereka juga berambut hitam lurus yang sangat panjang, dan pastinya mereka Jennie dan Chelsea, cara membedakannya adalah alphabet di kalung mereka yang satu bebentuk 'C' dan satunya 'J'. Tapi kemana yang satunya lagi?

"kenapa kalian tidak memperkenalkan diri kalian dulu?" tanya Ron, Hermione langsung menginjak kakinya.

"kita sudah pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, atau mungkin kalian lupa" kata gadis yang berambut sebahu tadi "aku Mary Natalie Radcliffe"

"aku Jennie Franca Radcliffe dan saudari kembarku Chelsea Victorie Radcliffe" kata Jennie.

"dan aku Gabriella Natasha Radcliffe" kata Gabby, walau tidak ada yang bertanya padanya.

"keliahatannya semua Radcliffe memang berambut hitam..." ujar Hermione.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk Dan!" kata Mary, menarik tangan Harry dan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
Tiba-tiba kepala Harry sudah basah dan tertutup ember yang jatuh dari langit.

Tawa meledak terdengar dari Mary, Gabby dan Jennie, sedangkankan Chelsea tidak tega melihatnya.

"_Mission Complete again, Girls!"_ ujar Gabby.

"_as always i said, Me, Myself, and I and you can't change it Dan!"_ ujar Mary, yang berhigh five dengan Jennie.

"_Everything is Possible for me! _Aku selalu mengatakan itu" kata Jennie, yang tersenyum lebar.

"_I'm sorry Dan, You Know them..."_ Chelsea hanya tersenyum lemah.

"_What Happen?!_ Kalian menggangu sekali!" seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek(yang mirip Tonks), baru keluar dan pasti dia Rachel._"Run For Your Life!"_ kata Rachel yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi. dia, dan juga Mary, Jennie dan Chelsea berserta Gabby langsung kabur bersembunyi.

"hidupmu akan kacau Dan..." ujar Abby.

"mereka _Prankster_ yang hebat" Ron menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan, Rupert, and Emma's POV:

"Jadi yang terjadi adalah, kami terperangkap disini." Kata Emma, mencoba menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Hermione.

"lalu kalian siapa?" tanya George(atau Fred).

"kami adalah pemain Harry, Ron, dan Hermione" jelas Rupert.

"pemain?" tanya Ginny.

"Pemain, di Film Harry Potter!" kata Dan.

"APA! Muggle tahu dunia sihir?!" kata salah satu dari si kembar.

"bukan itu..." tiba-tiba sesuatu di kantong rok Emma, bergetar, Emma mengeluarkan kaca kecil dari roknya dan memproyeksi gambar Hermione.

"Emma!" seru Hermione, yang terpinkal, sambil coba berbicara.

"Hermione, apa yang terjadi!?" Emma tersenyum.

"Kau tahu sepupu Dan yang lain?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa bilang pada Harry, kalau Dan punya sepupu yang lain..." kata Emma.

"mereka benar-benar membuat hidup Harry kacau!" Hermione tertawa lagi.

"aku tahukan!" seru Dan, dia senang karena pada akhirnya ada yang tahu penderitaannya selama ini.

"bagaimana ada kau yang lain didalam kaca Hermione!?" kata salah satu dari si kembar.

"apakah mereka sudah tahu?" tanya Hermione dari kaca.

"kurasa begitu" kata Rupert, dengan santainya.

"akan kuhubungi kau nanti..." ujar Emma, menutup kaca itu.

"jadi apa maksud semua ini?!" tanya Ginny.

"kami bukan Hermione, Harry atau Ron!" kata Emma "karena kami datang dari dunia lain.."

"Ok, lalu siapa kalian" tanya Fred(atau George).

"kita sudah membicarakan ini..." kata Rupert.

"nama kalian" kata Ginny.

"Rupert Grint"

"Daniel Radcliffe, kau bisa memanggilku Dan"

"Emma Watson"

"ok, kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"sesuatu di ruang bawah tanah Slughorn, dan kurasa bukan hanya disitu, benda itu bisa dimana saja..." kata Emma "benda itu berwujud seperti Pemutar balik, namun berwarna merah..."

"sayangnya itu tembus pandang, maksudku hanya dapat di lihat di waktu tertentu" kata Rupert "pasti benda itu telah pecah"

"Froge, kurasa aku lebih suka Ron yang ini..." kata George.

"kurasa begitu Gred" cengiran terpapang diwajah keduanya, sambil menatap Rupert.

"kami akan berusaha membantu kalian..." ujar Ginny.

**A/N: trims untuk Dendeliona96 yang udah request Firework. dan maaf soal part two nya, dan Gabby bukan satu-satunya sepupu Dan. Oh ya, di next Chapter aku akan menukar Tom Felton dengan Draco Malfoy. Mungkin di later Chapters akan ada FeltSon(Tom Felton/Emma Watson) atau gampangannya Dramione. Klo ada yang nggak setuju juga nggak apa-apa(balasannya Update lama, soalnya nggak ada ide lain).**


	15. The Pranks Without Gabby

**Discliamer: I'm not own everything, just the plot.**

**Warnings: gaje, cara menulis yang bebeda, kemungkinan jalan cerita akan sangat cepat, dan hal-hal kurang lainnya.**

**A/N: nah ada beberapa pairings yang aku ingin kalian pilih, yang paling banyak akan dipakai untuk pairing di Chapter-chapter selanjutnya:  
1. Damma(Daniel Radcliffe/Emma Watson)  
2. Feltson(Tom Felton/Emma Watson)  
3. Feltsoncliffe(Tom Felton, Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe)  
untuk pairing terakhir bukan SLASH, atau Tom akan bersama Dan, tapi Emma direbut Danny juga Tom.**

**Chapter 15: The Plans Without Gabby**

Harry POV(akan ku beritahu kenapa semua ini dengan POV-nya Harry):

Harry tengah bangun dari tidurnya semalaman. Hidupnya sudah hancur karena sepanjang malam, dia harus menemani para sepupu Dan untuk menjahilinya.

Alarm pada pagi itu berbunyi. Dengan respon, Harry mematikan alarm disampingnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pai langsung mengenai wajahnya. Harry yang baru sadar kalau ada beberapa kabel-kabel dan tali temali yang saling mengikat sana-sini, lansung berteriak "GIRLS!". Tentu saja tidak ada yang datang, karena semuanya sedang tidur.

Harry segera bangun dari tempat tidur untuk menuju kekamar mandi. Belum beberapa meter dari kamar mandi(bilang saja masih ditengah perjalanan), Harry yang tersengol salah satu tali, langsung tertimpa beberapa boneka yang sengaja ditaruh diatas.

"GIRLS!" sekali lagi pangilan itu tidak dipedulikan. Harry terpaksa harus menghindari tali-tali yang memenuhi kamar.

Harry langsung menyegarkan diri dari segala yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa dia sadari, _The Radcliffe Girls(_mereka menamai diri mereka dengan itu)_ minus Gabby_ sedang menukar baju yang sudah disiapkan Harry dengan baju berwarna pink.

Tiba-tiba air dari _shower_-nya mati.

"OH SHIT(ake mushroom)!" (perkataan ini tidak boleh diucapkan oleh anak dibawah 15 tahun...) ujar Harry.

Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan hanya dengan celana boxer dan kepala yang masih bershampo(aku lupa bilang dia masih pake shampo).

"AHHHHH!" tarikan feminim datang dari arah pintu. Abby tampa sengaja masuk, sambil memutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"AHHHHHH!" keduanya sama-sama berteriak.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." kata Abby sambil memunjukan sebotol air mineral. "karena listriknya mati, mungkin kau butuh ini..." ujar Abby dengan muka yang memerah.

"Trims" Harry langsung kembali ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, karena matanya terkena air semua, Harry tidak melihat kalau bajunya berwarna pink. Dia memakai kaos pink itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Bahkan celananyapun berwarna pink!.

"Sejak kapan ada baju pink di lemari Dan?" ujar Harry. Dia mencari baju lain dari lemari Dan, ternyata semuanya berwarna pink dengan renda-renda di tengahnya.

"GIRlS!" sekali lagi Harry berteriak.

"_What's up,Dan_?" keempat gadis itu(Mary,Rachel, Jennie, dan Chelsea) menonjolkan kepala mereka di kedua bagian dikusen pintu.

Mary sedang pura-pura mengerikan rambutnya dengan _Hair-Dryer_ yang sudah menyala.

"kalian!" Harry mengejar mereka dengan liarnya.

"_Run For Your Life!"_ ujar Rachel, yang masih berlari untuk mencari tempat aman bersembunyi.

Harry menarik pergelangan kaki Jennie yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan(mereka sudah berlali sampai dapur dan ruang makan).

"Arrrgh!" Jennie membentak dengan gaya harimau, sedangkan Harry dengan gaya Singa kelaparan. Jennie menggigit tangan Harry, dan kabur setelah itu.

Setelah itu Harry menangkap Mary, dengan hasil yang sama, yaitu Mary berhasil kabur karena gigitan harimau-nya.

"Ayo lah! Aku tidak akan ke sekolah dengan tampilan begini!" ujar Harry.

"kenapa kalian tidak sarapan dulu?" kata Abby.

"dimana Gabby?" tanya Harry yang sudah duduk di meja makan, bersama keempat anak itu.

"dia, pergi duluan karena urusan mendadak, dia menitipkan kami padamu karena dia tidak bisa mengantar kami" kata Mary panjar lebar, sambil mengambil sehelai roti tawar.

Harry baru sadar kalau gadis-gadis itu memakai seragam berlambang A besar dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di bagian dada kiri. dan warnanya merah di pinggiran lengan kemeja berwarna hitam, juga dasi kotak-kotak merah, dan rok bermotif sama dengan dasinya. Rachel memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan gadis lainnya namun yang ini celana berwarna biru.

"kau harus mengantarkan kami!" kata Rachel yang kedua lengannya disilangkan.

**A/N: maaf, ini dy alasan kenapa cumen ada POV Harry: aku nggak bisa memunculkan Draco disini, juga nggak ngocor idenya, lalu blom bisa menentukan Pairing yang cocok soalnya ada yang nggak setuju(dia bukan Feltson atau Dramione Shipper sih!). jadi biar kalian, para reader yang memilih pairing-nya. ;D. Maaf ya, kalau bukan seperti yang kalian harapkan! **

**GBU ;D**


	16. Tom? or Draco?

**Disclaimer: I own just the plot and the OC's...**

**Warnings: typos, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan, bingung pengen kasih judul chapter apa. **

**A/N: Karena Poll yang dibuat kosong(nggak ad yang mau isi) jadi lebih baik aku putuskan segera, Pairingnya akan menjadi Feltsoncliffe pada awal, dan pada akhirnya akan menjadi Feltson.  
Note: nggak ada Dramione disini. Ingat ya!**

**Chapter 16: Tom? Or Draco?**

Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV:

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Harry akhirnya mengantar ke-empat anak itu. Mary dengan santainya duduk didepan sambil membuka Notebook-nya.

"Berikutnya aku pasti menang!" ujar Mary yang kesal karena melihat dia kalah telak dengan seseorang di Blog sekolah.

"kau kalah lagi dari Isabelle..." kata Jennie dari belakang, dia sedang asik membaca buku 'Percy Jackson' , jadi dia tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

Mary tidak memberikan jawaban, dia hanya menyilangkan lengan didada dan merautkan wajah cemberut. Rachel sedang asik bermain 'PSP'-nya dan Chelsea sedang mendengar lagu di iPod.

"bisakah kalian memberi tahu dimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Harry, berpura-pura lupa akan hal yang sedang ditanyakannya.

"tentu saja, aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak pernah mengantarkan kami" kata Mary dengan nada Hermione. Dia pun membuka peta dari Notebooknya.

"baguslah aku masih menyimpan Program ini, Program untuk melacak Dan..." ujar Mary.

'_Kalau dia punya peralatan seperti itu, jangan-jangan dia tahu keberadaan Dan yang sebenarnya...' _pikir Harry.

"hanya terdapat di bajumu Dan, jadi tenang saja..." kata Chelsea sambil tersenyum dari belakang.

"_Chelsea!" _Seru Mary, Jennie dan Rachel.

"_I told you don't said the truth!"_ Kata Mary dengan nada sebal.

"lupakan tentang itu" kata Harry.

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

Beberapa saat setelah itu mereka tiba di depan gedung yang bertuliskan: St. Anne School.

"Sampai ketemu Dan!" kata Mary sambil terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba ketika mobil bergerak, ke empat bannya kempes.

"GIRLS!" Harry terpaksa keluar dari mobilnya, akhirnya para gadis(yang sudah kelihatan tingkat SMA) menertawakan pakaiannya yang tidak biasa untuk seorang cowok!

Harry menelpon Ron untuk segera menjemputnya. Pada akhirnya mereka sudah benar-benar terlambat ke kelas. Dan belum lagi harry harus menahan rasa malu saat Ron menertawakannya.

"aku benar-benar lelah dengan kalian!" kata Hermione sambil berjalan, membiarkan Ron dan Harry bersusah payah mengikutinya dari belakang. "aku sudah menunggu kalian sekitar berjam-jam yang lalu!"

(sekolah)

"aku tahu 'Mione, tapi aku harus menjemput Harry..." ujar Ron, berusaha memberitahukan segalayang dia tahu.

"aku terjebak dalam posisi dimana aku terkena jahilan mereka lagi!" kata Harry, mengambil bukunya setelah mereka tiba di lockernya. "mereka sudah membuatku begitu selama jam-jam terakhir ini."

"sudah kubilang kau harus bersabar" kata Hermone sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka segera menuju kekelas selanjutnya.

"aku sudah di timpuk dengan pai saat bangun, lalu mereka menukar bajuku dengan baju pink!..." kata Harry.

"aku barusadar kau memakai baju berwarna pink yang terkesan 'girly' Harry..." Hermione tertawa bersama Ron.

"Baju yang bagus, Radcliffe!" kata Devon Murray, yang membuat satu kelas tertawa.

"Baju yang bagus sepupu!" kata Gabby dari ujung ruangan, membuat semuanya berpaling kearahnya.

"jadi selama ini kau Gabriella Radcliffe!" kata seorang gadis diruangan itu.

"um.. yah, dia sepupuku..." kata Harry.

"selama ini aku membully sepupumu?" Brittany langsung tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"bisa dibilang begitu" kata Harry terus terang, 'setidaknya dia tidak boleh di Bully lagi..." kata Harry dalam hati.

"dan Abby adalah adik Tom Felton!" kata Matthew Lewis yang berada tepat didepan Brittany. Semunya menghela nafas tak percaya.

"semuanya buka halaman 100" kata Mr Newman, yang baru masuk ke kelas.

Kabar Gabby dan Abby yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan celebrity telah menyebar luas keseluruh sekolah.

(istirahat)

"aku harap ini tidak berlebihan..." kata Abby. Tiba-tiba ke-empat Radcliffe Girl muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hi Dan!" Mary tersenyum jahil pada Harry, seperti memberikan sebuah peringatan.

"kenapa kalian disini?, bukan kah kalian sekolah?" tanya Hermione.

"kami pulang lebih cepat dari kalian" kata Jennie.

"um... Abby bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Harry _"Private"_

"Ok.." Abby dan Harry keluar dari cafetaria yang terbuka itu. Gabby sedang berjemur sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

"aku rasa Dan akan mengajak Abby kencan..." kata Chelsea, masih dengan senyuman manis.

"aku punya perasaan baik saat Dan kencan, dan Daniel selalu kebalikannya" kata Rachel, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lama sekali.

"ganti 'aku'-nya menjadi 'kami'" ujar Mary, dia tersenyum licik pada seluruh orang yang ada disitu. "Dulu waktu Dan pertama kali berkencan, waktu umurnya 16 tahun..." kata Mary

**#Flashback#**

**Dan sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis keturunan India, namanya Kanya.  
salahsatu kesalahan fatal Dan adalah, dia mengajak '**_**The Radcliffe Girls'**_(sudah tidak termaksud Gabby lagi bila 'The Radcliffe Girls' disebutkan)** saat kencannya. **

**Mary, Rachel, Jennnie, dan Chelsea, membuat jatuh seorang pelayan dan membuat gaun Kanya kotor. Karena itu Dan dan Kanya jadi tambah mesra. Jadi 'Plan A' gagal. Plan B: saat makan mereka menaruh sesuaatu kedalam minuman Dan, sehingga Dan tidak bisa berbicara sekalipun mulutnya terbuka. **

**Mereka merekam suara Dan ketika sedang membaca sebuah text drama sebelumnya. Mereka memutar rekaman itu, dan bunyinya suara Dan: "Aku tidak pernah mau berkencan dengan wanita murahan sepertimu!"**

**dan setelah itu mereka Putus. Rencana berhasil!**

**#Flashback#**

"Itu yang Pertama..." kata Jennie, yang sudah kembali kedunia setelah berlama-lama di dunia buku.

"bisakah aku yang bercerita sekarang?" tanya Rachel.

"tentu saja" kata Ron, yang sudah tidak sebar mendengar cerita kedua.

**#Flashback#**

**Pacar kedua Dan adalah gadis berambut coklat bernama Samantha. Dan mengajak Samantha pergi ke sebuah mall. Walau Dan tidak mengajak **_**'The Radcliffe Girls'**_** hal yang fatal adalah, dia mengajak Samantha ke mall, dimana justru banyak sekali peralatan yang bisa digunakan disana.**

**Pertama, 'The Girls' menyamar menjadi gadis penjual kue yang sedang bertugas di mall. **

"**Tolonglah kami, bisakah kalian membeli kue kami?" kata Chelsea dengan suara imut.**

"**tentu" kata Samantha. Dia menerima sebuah kotak kue itu.**

**Setelah itu, Samantha akan membuka isi kotak itu: sebuah surat,**

"_**aku selalu membencimu, jadi sebaiknya kita putus!, Daniel R"**_

**Setelah itu mereka putus.**

**#end of Flashback#**

"selanjutnya bagianku..." kata Jennie

**#Flashback# **

**Dan berkencan dengan cewek keturunan Chinesse bernama Roxy. Dia sangatlah manis, tapi sayangnya 'The Radcliffe Girls' sangat membencinya.**

**Sekarang Dan mencoba mengajaknya ke Kebun binatang, keadaan fatal: di kebun binatang banyak binatang yang bisa dijadikan peralatan penjebakan target. **

**Roxy sedang menunggu dan sambil melihat seekor gajah sedang berjalan dengan pawangnya. 'The Girls' megeluarkan seekor tikus mainan didepan si gajah, akibatnya gajah itu panik dan membuat Roxy hampir diserang.**

**Setelah itu Roaxy bialng dia tidak akan ke-kebun binatang lagi. dan mereka putus. Rencanaberhasil.**

**#end of Flashback#**

"selanjutnya aku!" kata Chels kegirangan.

**#Flashback#**

**Target selanjutnya: Stephanie Morgan. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak mempunyai masalah apapun dengan 'The Girls', tapi dia tetap harus putus dengan Dan.**

**Stephanie adalah cewek yang paling sederhana, dia hanya mau Dan menemaninya dirumah saja. Keadaan Fatal: banyak barang yang dapat dipecahkan dan dirusak.**

**Saat itu Dan sedang memasak spagetti untuk Stephanie(Steph sedang belajar). Dan 'The Girls' menabur bumbu cabe disekitar saus bolognesse-nya.**

**Steph yang ketika itu memakan-nya hanya tertawa akibat tingkah konyolnya saat kepadasaan.**

**Jadi rencana kali itu gagal, 'The Girls' terpaksa menunggu sampai mereka benar-bena putus.**

**#End of Flashback#**

"target selanjutnya: Abby" kata Mary.

"tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Hermione.

"kami ingin melihat seberapa besar nyali para pacar Dan." Kata Jennie.

"Rachel sedang berusaha memanjat pohon yang akan dilalui oleh Dan dan Abby" kata Mary.

"apa yang kalian rencanakan hari ini?" tanya Gabby.

"sesuatu" jawab Mary lagi.

Rachel sedang memasang beberapa tali dan sebuah nampan diatas pohin itu. Ketika Harry dan Abby melewatinya. mereka manarik nampan itu dengan tali dan isinya jatuh semua, berpuluhan telur menghunjani kepala mereka.

"GIRLS!" teriak Harry. Tiba-tiba Abby tertawa.

"ini sungguh... menyenangkan!" kata Abby.

"oh, ya..." jawab Harry.

"kurasa kita harus menunggu mereka sampai benar-benar putus" ujar Jennie.

(pulang sekolah)

Hermione sedang bersiap-siap pulang ketika sedang menaruh buku-buku kembali ke locker Emma. Tiba-tiba kantung celananya, bergetar. Hermione langsung secara reflek mengambil cermin itu.

"Hermione! Kau harus menemukan Tom! Maksudku dia bukan Tom Felton, Dia Draco Malfoy!" kata Emma dengan cepat.

"oh tidak..." Hermione segera memanggil Harry dan Ron.

"apa yangterjadi Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Draco Malfoy bertukar dengan Tom Felton!" seru Hermione yang masuk ke mobil duluan.

Dengan sangat cepat, mereka pergi menuju lokasi syuting.

Dan, Emma and Rupert's POV:

Dan baru merasakan perasaannya sekarang, dia suka pada Emma. Hari ini dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Emma, bisakah aku bicara padamu?..."

"Emma! Daniel!" Draco Malfoy berlari kearah mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin!.

"apakah kau sudah tahu tentang kami?" tanya Emma khawatir.

"uh? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disini, yang jelas aku baru saja selesai berganti kostum, dan... dan aku sampai disini!" kata Draco dengan cepat.

"kau Tom?" kata Emma dengan senyum lebar.

"kau pikir aku siapa?" tanya Tom balik, merekapun berpelukan.

Dan agak cemburu dengan adegan ini, ok, Cemburu.

"um... kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Dan, mencoba membuat mereka berpisah.

"aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tom singkat.

"Guys, kenapa kalian bersama Draco malfoy?" tanya Rupert yang baru kembali dari Aula besar.

"aku harus memberitahu Hermione!" kata Emma, tiba-tiba.

**A/N:yah segitu aja. Aku cape. LOL! :)**


	17. Author's Note very important to read!

Readers! Ini penting! Di baca ya! Masalahnya author nggak ad ide selama dua bulan ini. jadi aku mau kalian kasih ide untuk story ini, kyak misalnya ad event/peristiwa yg pengen diadakan di fic ini. apa aja boleh author sangat menerima! Oleh karena itu review sebannyak-banyaknya! bantu author ini ya!

**LunaScamander17**


	18. Flowers and Tea: chap 17

**A/N: Pencerahan sudah didapat setalah lama bertapa.(nggak mungkin, bercanda lah) nah kembali ke Chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Flowers and tea**

Harry, Ron and Hermione's POV

Masih dipikirkan bagaimana Draco bisa kemari! Hermione cepat-cepat mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran dan menyetirnya hingga depan gerbang sekolah.

"Gadis itu gila! Benar-benar gila!" ujar Ron dengan ngos-ngosan. Harry mulai merasakan hal aneh akan terjadi.

"kau pikir Hermione sedang peduli dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry pada Ron.

"tidak mungkin!" wajah Ron sudah mulai memerah, sebentar lagi meledak "tidak mungkin Hermione peduli dengan orang yang memangilnya 'Darah-Lumpur' itu!" Ron sudah mulai mengumpat-umpat kutukan kepada Draco.

"aku benar-benar sedih dengan kalian, kau baru sadah kalau kalian itu cocok?" tanya Gabby dari belakang mereka, ditangannya ada dua gelas kertas yyang masing-masing didalamnya berisi minuman ringan.

"aku saja sudah 'men-_ship_' kalian loh!" kata Mary dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"seperti biasa, Mary terbawa oleh kehidupan fanfiction-nya" kata Rachel yang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke-halaman komiknya hingga dia bisa saja dibilang 'peniru gaya Jennie'.

"kenapa kita tidak mengikutinya saja?" tanya Gabby yang sudah duluan di mobil.

Harry kebetulan jadi duduk disamping Abby karena saking tidak muatnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar berharap bisa melakukan mantra sihir pembesar(seperti yang dilakukan Mr Weasley dengan mobil fort Angelia-nya agar didalamnya muat). Bisa dibayangkan kalau kau duduk dengan empat anak cewek berandal yang membuat mobil sempit?

"oke-oke sepertinya kita tidak bisa jalan kalau terlalu _sempit _begini" Mary memutuskan untuk memakai sepeda saja. Dibelakangnya Jennie, Chelsea dan Rachel mengikutinya. Akhirnya satu menit kemudian mereka berangkat ke-studio.

"kau tahu terkadang aku membayangkan mereka punya warna dan bunga masing-masing, kau tahukan maksudku?" sejujurnya Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dikatan Abby, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tahu saja.

Di studio sudah banyak bunga-bungaan yang di pasang sebagai hiasan, itu tandanya Valentine akan datang. Hermione datang dengan berjalan cepat kearah mereka ditangannya dia menarik seseorang, Draco Malfoy.

"sebanarnya mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Abby yang berusaha berlari menyusul kakaknya dan Hermione ketika Hermione menabrak mereka, membelah mereka menjadi dua barisan.

"hei! Emma!" Harry masih mendengar Abby menyeru kan nama kakaknya dan Emma.

"kurasa mereka mulai bertengkar lagi..." kata Mary dengan gaya yang dimirip-miripkan Gabby. Seseorang memanggil mereka dari dalam studio.

"Jennie!" seru suara itu, James Phelps.

"JAMES!" Jennie berlari kearah James dan memeluknya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Mary hanya memberinya salam dan langsung kembali ke gayanya yang bagaikan orang dewasa itu, Rachel kembali memainkan PSP-nya dan hanya memberi suara "Hola, James", Chelsea memeluk James dengan 'pelukan salam'.

"aku bosan, ada yang mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Gabby, yang sudah menuju kantin duluan. Mary dan Rachel mengikutinya.

Kelopak bunga yang lepas dari bunga yang lepas dari atas langit-langit menghujani mereka dengan anggun, mereka bagaikan puteri yang berjalan menghadap kebelakang.

Harry dan Ron memutuskan mengikuti Abby, Hermione dan Draco. Yang sekarang menghilang diantara bunga-bunga mawar yang akan dipasang oleh beberapa pekerja.

"hari ini Hari yang penuh dengan bunga" ujar Ron. Hermione sedang mengintrogasi Draco dan membiarkan Abby diluar ruangan.

"kau pikir mereka ngapain didalam?" tanya Harry pada Abby ketika mereka berhenti di kiri-kanan Abby.

"_berciuman_, mung..."

"APA!" Ron sudah mendobrak paksa pintu itu dan membuat pintu itu jatuh, memperlihatkan Hermione dan Draco sedang...

**to be continued...**

Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom's POV

"aku masih tidak percaya ini!" kata Tom dengan wajah yang penuh kekaguman(yang paling parah dia mengatakannya dengan sangat keras) "sihir benar-benar nyata!"

"oh ya, dan sekarang kau melihatnya sendiri!" kata Dean Thomas yang ada di beberapa deret dari mereka dari meja Gryffindor "sekarng bisakah kau kembali ke _asal _mu?" tampangnya sudah muilai marah dan memasang wajah kesal.

Tom yang baru sadar mulai 'In-Character' lagi. "ya sudah Potter, sampai nanti di kelas Ramuan" memasang cengiran ala Malfoy-nya lagi.

"kau tahu? Dia aneh" Rupert memakan painya lagi dan kembali membaca buku _'Sejarah Hogwarts'._

"ehem, _'Ron'_ bukankah terlalu mencurigakan kalau kau mau membaca? Apa lagi buku itu 'Sejarah Hogwarts'!" kata Emma padanya dalam bisikan.

"kenapa memangnya? Aku masih penasaran dengan sekolah ini. jadi tak masalah kalau aku membaca Sejarah Hogwarts"

"aku benar-benar harus memasukanmu ke _Hunger Games_" kata Emma dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan 'aku bersumpah!'.

"Hei, ternyata tidak boleh menyekludupkan barang-barang yang dapat melukai orang ketika masuk ke toilet!" Rupert berteriak keras-keras "kalau tidak efeknya kau akan dibuat bermain pedang dengan beberapa hantu disana"

"mungkin Moaning Mrytle..." ujar Dan yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam percakapan.

"aku benar-benar _harus memasukan kalian ke Hunger Games!_" Emma keluar dari Aula besar, karena sudah merasa cukup kenyang.

Didepan Aula besar tiba-tiba dia menabrak Tom yang baru dari toilet, tanpa sengaja mereka berciuman...

Tapi Emma tidak melepaskannya begitu saja, justru ciuman itu jadi semakin panas. Dan membuat beberapa anak dari aula besar mengelilingi mereka dengan tatapan binggung sekaligus muka yang memerah. Bahkan ada beberapa anak kelas satu yang merasa kalau mereka salah masuk dan ingin pergi namun tertahan dengan tubuh senior mereka.

Dari antara kerumunan itu Dan melihat mereka. Cemburu yang besar membuat dia kabur dari situ dan tidak kelihatan lagi sampai pelajaran Snape.

"jadi bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Rupert, yang memasukan beberapa bahan kedalam kualinya, sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pasti dia akan mendapat nilai C- dari Snape(kalau dalam pandangan muggle kan C-).

"apa? Apa maksudmu rasanya?" Emma sedang konsentrasi dengan kualinya, dia mengaduknya sekali lagi untuk mastikan kalau dia benar, dan berpaling kearah Rupert.

"kau kan sudah _itu _dengan Tom..."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?" Emma memasukan beberapa jangkrik kering kedalam kulainya.

"itu... 'itu'... _itu..."_

"Apa sih?!" tanpa disadari seruannya membuat Snape hampir memukul kepalanya. "apa maksudmu?!" dia mulai memelankan suaranya.

"kau dan Tom... di depan Aula besar..."

"oh... itu! Kenapa memangnya?" Emma pura-pura tidak tahu.

"bagaimana rasanya _berciuman_?"

"rasanya... seperti... teh..." ujar Emma dengan terbata-bata, matanya sudah mulai terlihat membayangkan ciuman didepan aula besar itu.

"teh?" tanya Rupert dengan bingung.

"oh, sudahlah!" Wajah Emma memerah, dan dia mulai menumbuk bunga dan akar anggrek.

"ok.." Rupert mulai melihat buku ramuannya lagi.

Dan yang sedang duduk dengan Neville dan Dean Thomas, tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan itu.

"mungkin aku memang tidak pantas dengan Emma..."

**A/N: maaf jangan dibantai author satu ini! ak dah bilangkan kalau nggak ada ide belakangan ini. mungkin Dramione dikit disini ngaapa. Siapa yang mau kelanjutan Chapter selanjutnya begini:  
1. Draco berada diposisi yang sangat dekat dengan Hermione(hampir berciuman)**

**2. Hermione sedang mengikat Draco dikursi dan mulai memasang wajah galak.**

**Silahkan kirim pilihan kalian lewat review-review. Dadn tolong reviewnya boleh kritikan tapi halus ya jangan kasar-kasar... : )**


	19. Almost There!

**Disclaimer: After All This time... akhirnya bisa update juga! :)**

**Chapter 18: Loves Tales**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco's POV

Memperlihatkan Hermione sedang mengikat Draco di kursi.

"Hei ini apaan sih?! GRANGER!" Draco mulai menjerit-jerit bagai anak perempuan.

"sudah deh kau diam saja!" Hermione kembali mengikat Malfoy sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hei ini kenapa sih?" Abby mulai mendekati keduanya dan 'hampir' membongkar ikatan Draco.

Ron mulai ikut-ikutan mendekati mereka disusul Harry dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kau bisa disini Malfoy?!" Ron mengancam Draco dengan keras sekali.

"_Rupert! _Jangan disini dong!" Hermione akhirnya membuka ikatan Draco dengan terpaksa.

"oh ayolah kalian semua, aku lapar, kita makan yuk..." Gabby tiba-tiba masuk kedalam, dibelakannya 4 bocah itu masih ada.

"ya sudah kita makan saja" Abby kembali memasang wajah bagai anak kecilnya dan bergaya kelaparan.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke Mcdonald terdekat. Dan ada yang bisa menebak hal konyol yang terjadi disana?

Gabby dan Abby memesan Burger dengan lancar. Hermione sudah lama tidak ke restoran fastfood lagi, jadi dia memesan dengan bantuan pelayan kasir. Harry tidak pernah dibawa keluarga Dursleys ke restoran makanan cepat saji, jadi dia membeli minuman saja. Ron tidak tahu mau memesan apa, jadi dia mengikuti Harry. Semuanya pergi dari counter kasir setelah mengambil makanan mereka. Tinggal Draco yang tertinggal.

Draco tidak tahu harus memesan apa (sok Gengsi sih tidak mau dibantu siapa pun).

"um... Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si Penjaga kasir dengan sopan.

"uh... um... minuman ringan saja..." Draco menjawab secara asal, karena dia hanya pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang Muggle yang lewat ketika dia berjalan di sekitar jalanan London Muggle.

Si Pelayan hanya memberikan botol kosong setelah Draco memberikan uang muggle secara acak.

"apa ini?! Kosong!" Draco mulai marah-marah "ayahku akan mendengar tentang ini!"

"kau tinggal mengisinya, ada disebelahmu" kata si kasir.

Draco melihat ke mesin muggel disebelahnya. Dan dia tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu. Banyak sekali tulisan-tulisan berwarna seperti "Sprite", "Coke", "Pepsi", "Fanta", "Diet Coke"...

"Sir anda butuh bantuan?" kata seorang anak perempuan kecil yang menyapanya dari sebelah kirinya.

Draco yang akhirnya menyerah menyetujui tawaran anak itu.

"baiklah apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"kalau kau ingin Cola kau taruh gelasnya di bagian tengah kekiri" anak itu menunjuk bagian cola "taruh gelas dibawahnya dan tekan tombol biru"

"kau yakin?"

"ya, aku baru belajar membaca dua bulan lalu"

"ok" Draco menaruh gelasnya dan menekan tombol "Cola". Hal hasil tiba-tiba bukan hanya gelasnya yang penuh dengan Cola tetapi seluruh lantai disekitarnya basah dengan Cola yang tumpah.

"ku rasa kau harus ganti rugi, Sir" kata si Kasir.

Harry dan lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak di meja mereka.

"OH Ironi sekali Tom!" seru Gabby,masih tertawa terbahak.

"aku menadapt seluruhnya di kamera! Aku yakin akan memasukannya ke Youtube!" kata Abby.

"oh lucu sekali Malfoy, kau terjebak omongan anak kecil!" Ron masih mencoba membuat tawanya terhenti.

"Konyol sekali, konyol sekali Weasley!" Draco hampir meninju Ron, tepat diwajah.

"Oke cukup, kalau kalian sudah selesai aku mau pulang" ujar Gabby.

**Dan, Rupert, Emma, and Tom's POV**

"Daniel!" Emma memanggil Dan sepanjang koridor.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Dan dengan dingin.

"uh... Cho Chang mencari mu..."

Dan berlari ke aula besar dan mendapati Katie Leung menunggunya di depan pintu aula besar.

"mau apa?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya dengan dingin.

"kau tahu mungkin.. kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal... aku minta maaf"

"tidak, aku sedang sibuk" Dan pergi meninggalkan Cho Chang disana.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Rupert ketika Dan menabraknya.

Dan berjalan dengan cepat ke menara astronomy.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"kau sepertinya stress sekali" kata sebuah suara berbunyi_ Dreamy voice_, Luna.

"oh, Hallo Luna..." Dan berusaha terkesan Harry.

"Hallo Harry, atau kubilang, Harry yang lain?" kata Luna dengan Lembut.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Dan terbelalak.

"aku seorang Ravenclaw kan?" Luna tersenyum, dia menebarkan bunga yang terbawa oleh angin.

"ya, tidak semua orang bisa tahu tentang itu" Dan kembali ke posisi santainya.

"aku hanya merasa kau bukan Harry, Harry tidak seperti ini"

"oke, serius, kau tahu dari mana?"

"aku menemukan sebuah jam pasir dunia alternatif"

"dimana itu?"

"ada bersamaku, tapi sepertinya benda itu terkutuk"

"tunggu, ada bersamamu? Kau Evanna?"

"tidak juga"

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya tanpa 'tersedot' ke dunia lain?"

"aku sudah tahu ada itu disana, lagi pula aku mengambilnya dengan sapu tangan" Luna menunjukan benda itu.

"tunggu tpi itu kan... kenapa berbanyang?"

"aku hanya membawa kopiannya yang asli bersama proffesor McGonaggal"

_McGonagall! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari awal untuk memberitahunya?!_ Dan mulai berlari keluar dari menara astronomi.

"Terimakasih Luna!"

Dan langsung menarik Rupert dan Emma ke kantor McGonagall.

"Proffesor McGonagall!" seru Dan buru-buru.

"ada apa Potter, jangan bilang kalian bertiga terlibat kasus ilmu hitam lagi!" ujar McGonagall menentang lagi.

"um.. Proffesor sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kami dibawa kesini oleh Harry" kata Rupert dengan wajah heran.

"aku ingin melihat jam alternatifyang ditemukan Luna Lovegood Proffesor" kata Dan.

"dia menemukanya Dan!" kata Emma dengan senang sekali.

"ada apa Ms Granger?" tanya McGonagall.

"begini profesor kami dari dunia lain, dimana semua ini hanya fiksi!" ujar Dan terus terang.

"apa?!"

"kami bukan Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley atau Draco Malfoy!" kata Dan.

"Dan kau sudah Mental!" kata Rupert dibelakanganya.

"aku Daniel Radcliffe, pemain utama di film Harry Potter, dan katanya aku mirip Elijah Wood"

"aku Emma Watson, aku berperan sebagai Hermione Granger di film Harry Potter"

"aku Rupert Grint sudah jelas aku menjadi Ron Weasley, dan yang menjadi Draco Malfoy adalah Tom Felton"

"panggil Mr Malfoy" ujar McGonagall pada salah seorang guru. "jadi kalian tersesat disni?"

"kau bisa bilang begitu Proffesor" kata Dan.

"karena Jam waktu Alternatif?"

"ya"

Tom masuk ke kantor guru setelah itu.

"ada yang bisa dibantu Proffesor? Kenapa anda memangil saya?"

"aku yakin didunia kalian ada penulis buku dunia yang kalian anggap fiksi ini?" kata McGonagall.

"ya, Namanya Joanne Rowling" kata Emma.

"aku harus bicara denganya dulu, baru aku bisa membawa kalian pulang bersama Potter, Weasley, Granger.. dan Mr Malfoy di dunia kalian"

"lalu bagaimana sekarang Proffesor?" tanya Rupert.

"tungulah dikamar kalian..." McGonagall mengantar mereka keluar "dan terimakasih Mr Radcliffe"

"aku tak percaya McGonagall berterimakasih padamu Dan,rasanya aneh kalau dia memanggilmu'Mr Radcliffe'" kata Rupert, berusaha membawa suasana humor.

"Guys, sebaiknya kalian tidur saja" Dan sudah jalan lebih dulu dari pada yang lain.

"anak itu sedang aneh" Rupert mengkutinya dari belakang.

"selamat malam..." Emma meningalkan Tom sendirian yang kebingungan.

"maukan kau pergi kencan bersamaku?"

"apa?" Emma bertanya ulang.

"pergi kencan?"

"okeh..." kata Emma agak kikuk.

"sampai ketemu" Tom berjalan duluan dan Emma masih dibelakngnya dengan senyum lebar.


	20. not everything perfect

**Disclaimier: seperti biasa, bukan punyaku.**

**A/N: perubahan genre. Kemungkinan akan jadi genre Romance. I hope you don't mind. Karena aku bisa aja membuat ceritanya sedih banget!. Entah kenapa storynya kubuat terpaksa banget! _**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco's POV:**

Draco mulai tidak nyaman duduk dengan muggle-muggle ini, rasanya ingin sekali keluar dari benda muggle yang berisik dan bisa berjalan sendiri ini(mobil).

"sudah cukup! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!"

"bisakah kau diam?!" Hermione memukul kepala Draco.

"oke kalian semua keluar..." Gabby menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Dan.

Wajah Gabby entah kenapa menjadi pucat dan tidak cerah seperti tadi.

"bukankah kita kembali lagi ke studio?" tanya Chelsea dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"aku tidak enak badan" kata Gabby yang membanting pintu rumah Dan setelah masuk kedalam.

"kenapa kita juga tidak tidur saja?" kata Rachel yang juga ikut masuk kedalam.

"Emma, kalian bisa pulang sendirikan?" Mary menyerahkan kunci mobil cadangan pada Hermione, lalu dia, Chelsea dan Jennie ikut masuk kedalam.

"kita harus pulang, kau tahu Ashley bisa marah kalau kau tidak membawa mobilnya lagi" kata Abby yang langsung berlari menjauh.

"kau tahu Malfoy, ini semua salahmu!" ujar Ron.

"Salahku?! Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana kita!" Draco langsung menyambar kerah baju Ron.

"hei jadi kau mau cari masalah hah?!" Ron refleks menyerang Malfoy dengan tinjunya, yang menyebabkan memar cukup besar.

"Hentikan!" Hermione membuat dinding diantara mereka. Tapi tetap saja Ron masih bersiap menyerang Draco yang sekarng terkapar di lantai memegang kepalanya.

Draco mulai berdiri dan menonjok Ron tepat di pipi.

"HENTIKAN!" sekarang kita bisa yakin kalau semua orang di dalam rumah Dan akan mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, Gabby mulai keluar.

"kau Brengsek!" kata Ron yang mulai mendekati Draco.

"kalian HENTIKAN!" Gabby berlari kearah mereka dan menjauhkan Draco dari Ron. Sementara Hermione dan Harry menarik Ron kebelakang.

Gabby menuntun Draco masuk kedalam. "kalian kenapa sih?! Tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?! Kenapa tidak tanya si Weasel itu?!"

"kau tidak seperti dirimu hari ini" Gabby memegang tangan Draco lagi, menuntunya masuk ke kamar Daniel.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Draco dihantam Gabby untuk duduk di kasur, sementara dia mencari sesuatu.

"aku tahu suatu hari ini berguna" gabby mengelurkan kotak kecil bertuliskan P3K.

"mau apa kau?"

"diam!" gabby membasuh luka Draco dengan kain yang sudah diberikan obat.

"enak saja kau menyuruhku diam, tunggu sampai ayahku dengar tentang ini! OUCHHH!"

"DIAM DITEMPAT!" keduanya saling teriak-teriakan sampai Draco sendiri terdiam dan hanya terdengar ocehan Gabby saja.

"aku ingin tidur, dan kau merusak acara tidurku seperti ini!" Gabby masih membasuh luka Draco, dan Draco hanya melihat wajahnya.

"aku baru tahu kau pakai kacamata." Kata Draco tanpa disadarinya.

"aku hanya memakainya didalam rumah" kata Gabby.

"kau terlihat cantik dengan itu"

"Trims..." Gabby membuka gulungan kain kasa dan melilitkannya disekitar kepala Draco. Entah kenapa wajah mereka dekat sekali mereka hampir berciuman... Draco menciumnya...

"AHH!" gabby mendorongnya dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu wajahnya sudah merah dan ingin menagis. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" tapa disadari Draco Gabby sudah membanting pintu untuk keluar.

"kenapa kau menciumnya Draco?! Dia Muggle!" Draco mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "tapi kenapa aku melihat dia... , dia sangat manis"

"Keluar dari Kamarku Draco!" tiba-tiba Harry masuk kedalam dan menarik Draco keluar, tetapi dihentikan oleh Chelsea yang berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka.

"Dan, Gabby mimisan, Rachel membuatnya tambah parah!" Chelsea menangis dan menengelamkan wajahnya ketangannya.

"itu kan hanya mimisan!" Draco langsung mencari Gabby kesetiap kamar yang ada dilantai itu.

"tenang kamarnya ada disini..." Chelsea menunjukan kamar dengan pintu warna biru yang dipenuhi hiasan Ravenclaw, bertuliskan: Mary's Room, dan tulisan dibawahnya: Please do not Enter if you are a person named Daniel Radcliffe!* tulisan kecil dibawahnya: *PS: Except it's Emergency.

Harry langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan sudah disambut tisue-tisue yang berwarna merah dilantai.

"DANIEL MASUK!" Mary memperlihatkan wajah kesal.

"Mary ini Emergency!" kata Jennie yang memberikan tisue ke Rachel.

"kok malah tambah parah?!" Rachel menaruh banyak-banyak tisue di wajah Gabby.

"Gabby kenapa kau nangis?!" Harry mengambil tisue dari tangan Jennie dan duduk disamping Gabby.

"urusan cewek dan kau tidak boleh tahu" Mary keluar dari kamarnya sambil melirik kearah Draco.

"kenapa dia bisa mimisan banyak begini?" Harry menidurkan Gabby dan membuang semua tisue yang menutupi wajahnya. "Rachel bilang pada Mary , hari ini dia akan tidur denganmu, Jennie tunggu dengan Chelsea dikamar kalian"

Semuanya terpaksa menuruti Harry, merekapun keluar.

"Malfoy, kuharap kau berguna kali ini. aku ingin kau membeli sup instan di mini market sekitar sini"

"siapa kau Potter? Kau berani menyuruh.." Draco melihat kearah Gabby yang lemas dan mulai tertidur. "baiklah, kali ini saja!" diapun keluar dari kamar itu._ 'entah kenapa aku rasa anak cewek itu manis...' _katanya dalam hati, siapa tahu seorang Malfoy bisa tersenyum karena seorang cewek muggle.

Di kediaman Radcliffe...

"aku harus tidur di kamar Slytherin?!" Mary baru saja mengambil 4 gelas jus untuk Jennie, Rachel dan Chels, juga dirinya.

"dan Tom ternyata masih menyukai Gabby" kata Jennie tak percaya.

"siapa yang menyangka begitu..." Chelsea masih menangis dan berdoa kalau Gabby tidak apa-apa.

"tapi sejak kapan Dan tahu soal beginian... maksudku, dia selalu mengharapkan Gabby atau nenek kalau kita mimisan atau sakit" kata Rachel curiga.

Diatas, Harry mengompres Gabby**(kompresan air dingin kayaknya bisa menyembuhkan/meringankan mimisan parah)** dengan air dingin. Dan masih mengharapkan Malfoy datng lebih cepat.

Yang dilakukan Ron menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, Ron masih ingin cari ribut malam-malam begini! Walau dia tidak minta maaf pada Malfoy karena kesempatan melihat Malfoy dalam keadaan terluka sangat bagus, dia akan sangat berterimakasih kalau Malfoy datang lebih cepat.

"Mungkin aku harus tanya kepada Dan" Harry mengeluarkan cerminnya dan berusaha memangil Dan.

"ada apa?!" suara keluar dari cermin itu.

"Dan, Gabby mimisan banyak sekali hari ini, kau tahu dia kenapa?"

"em... aku tahu ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti" Dan bergumam dari dalam cermin.

"apa?"

"Gabby pernah menderita Leukimia waktu kecil, dia sudah mengalami terapi kemo, karena tidak terlalu parah dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi tidak memungkinkan penyakit itu tidak datang lagi."

"APA?!" Harry hampir membangunkan Gabby yang sudah terlelap sekarang.

Tanpa disadari Harry sudah menutup koneksi mereka dan memangil Hemione.

"Harry kenapa?" suara Hermione disertakan dengan bunyi ribut sebagai background.

"Gabby menderita Leukimia..."

**A/N: aku rasa Dan and Friends POV nanti dulu ya, aku mau memikirkan nasib OC favoriteku. Aku kok buat cerita yang sedih ya? Tapi saya sedang mendukung Draco/Gabby. LOL! :) terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah review, mem-favorite, mem-follow. Kalau mau tahu update selanjutnya usahakan di follow ya! ;D. **


	21. Chapter 21

**maaf: author baru inget kalau salah dokumen :P. author memang payah**

**Discalimer**:** inget! Tokoh punya J.K Rowling saya hanya punya plot dan cerita.**

**Warning: alur kecepetan, typo sana-sini, Feltson/Dramione Lovers warning.**

**A/N: Author merencanakan ini dengan Jennie.F-101, artinya dia Co-Author.**

**Chapter 20**

**Harry 'n Friends POV**

"HAH!" hanya suara itu saja yang keluar dari ponsel Dan yang masih menempel di telinga Harry. "kau, kau mungkin salah... maksudku kan itu hanya kemungkinan!"

"mungkin... aku kan panic!" Harry menjelaskan semua yang dikatakan Dan di cermin tadi.

"mungkin kan hanya mimisan biasa." Hermione kedengarannya sedang sibuk sekali.

"ya sampai jumpa" Harry melihat kearah Gabby lagi, yang kemungkinan sedang mimpi indah.

"malfoy kemana sih?! lama sekali!" Harry menghubungi Draco yang sekarang masih berdiri di teras toko.

"kau lama sekali!"

"sedang hujan, aku tidak bawa payung!"

"carilah payung disekitar sana"

"kalau tidak ada bagaimana?"

"ya urusanmu, bukan aku!" Harry memutuskan telepon mereka.

"Malfoy payah!"

Pada akhirnya Harry harus menyusul Draco ke minimarket itu.

**(skip langsung ke besok)**

Gabby masih terlihat lemas dan pucat hari ini. Membuat yang lain khawatir. Ketika itu Gabby sedang mengambil buku-bukunya yang berat dari lockernya. Abby menghampirinya.

"Gabby, Tom sakit hari ini. kau tahu kenapa? soalnya semalaman dia dari rumahmu, bahkan Dan bilang dia sampai tidaur disampingmu" tanya Abby dengan nada cerianya.

"tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku minta maaf, aku mau ke kelas sendiri saja" Gabby langsung pergi dari tempat itu, menuju kelasnya yang selanjutnya.

"kenapa dengan gadis kacang polong?" Devon Murray muncul dibelakang Abby dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu dia besenderan di locker yang baru ditinggalkan Gabby.

"gadis kacang polong?" tanya Abby.

"Tom memanggilnya begitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" Devon menjauh meninggalkan Abby ditempat.

Harry masih khawatir dengan kondisi Gabby sekarang, belum lagi disibukan dengan 'cara mereka pulang'. Hermione sedang berpikir mungkin mereka harus menghubungi J.K Rowling lagi. Ron sedang mencoba mengerjakan sebagian esai Biologi yang belum diselesaikanya.

"aku benci sekolah muggle" Ron berbisik disebelahnya.

"aku tahu Ron, diamlah" sedangkan Harry sedang berpikir sambil memandang buku Kimia yang terbuka dihadapannya. Dia baru menutupnya ketika guru bahasa Prancis, Mrs Caburry masuk. Ron memandang kepala Stephanie yang duduk di depannya, dan hampir terkena pertanyaan.

Hermione sedang menyerjakan pekerjaan memasak Cake Pudding di kelas memasak. Dia sedang asik-asiknya mencampur telur dengan tepung, sampai ada seseorang mendobrak masuk.

"Emma! Gabby pingsan!" itu suara Abby. Artinya itu benar. Hermione langsung melesat dari kelas memasak untuk mengikuti Abby.

Di Ruang Kesehatan Gabby sedang terbaring dengan pucat, dan tempat tidurnya dikelilingi oleh anak-anak Club Prakarya. Harry dan Ron belum datang, Abby sedang memanggil penjaga ruang kesehatan, Ms Forest.

"Kau tak apa?" Hermione panik, jangan-jangan memang yang dibilang Harry itu benar. Ketika dia melihat catatan kedsehatan Gabby disekolah. Hermione tidak pernah melihat daftar bahawa dia pernah masuk ruang kesehatan, bersih sekali.

"tak perlu repot-repot" kata Gabby, yang setengah sadar dan masih dibawah alam mimpi.

"jadi dia hanya tertidur?" tanya Harry, yang 2kali lipat lebih kuatir dari Hermione sekarang.

"mungkin, atau dia tidak mau siuman" kata si perawat, Ms Forest.

"oh ayo lah Gabby segeralah bangun" gumam Harry disebelah Gabby.

"kurasa kalian bisa pergi sekarang, biarkan kakak dan adik bersama dulu" kata Abby.

Ya, Gabby butuh Dan unntuk menghiburnya.

**A/N:Author mau beritahu, Feltson tetap ada dicerita ini! tapi nanti dulu ya, Break dlu. Author tahu ini chapter paling pendek yang author buat. Untuk selingan, baca Fic Co-Author yang sudah sangat membantu dalam membuat fic ini: Jennie.F-101. Judul ficnya 7 Hearts,11 Souls, and 1 Journey. Karena aku Co-Authornya yang sangat membantu sekali dalam membuat fic luar biasa itu. Tolong dirivew juga cerita kami berdua. Jng lupa tingalkan Review. Author minta maaf soalnya ini paling pendek.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan punya saya.

**Complicated:**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco's POV

Sudah sebulan penuh tidak terdengar kabar dari Dan, Emma, Tom, atau Rupert. Hermione sudah berusaha mengubungi mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hermione, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir dan makan saja?!" kata Ron, yang sudah melahap setengah piring makanannya.

"tidak bisa Ron! Aku harus menghubungi mereka!" jawab Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione, makan dulu" kata Harry, yang menyodorkan piring yang berisi Chocolate Cake "walau dessert, setidaknya kau makan"

"trims Harry, akanku bawa pulang saja"

Hermione lalu keluar setelah membawa kantong plastik berisi Chocolate cake tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Gabby?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"semakin parah. Dokternya bilang, dia harus dirawat" kata Harry, raut wajahnya semakin sedih.

"aku tidak percaya, dia harus mengalami Leukimia saat kita disini"

"sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit" mereka pun sama-sama keluar dari restoran.

... ~(U_U)~... ~(-_-)~...

Draco menemani Gabby setiap hari, berharap Gabby mendapat kemajuan selain semakin parah.

"Gabby, kau harus makan" kata Draco pada Gabby yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Gabby membuka matanya melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Draco.

"kenapa aku harus makan ketika aku akan mati beberapa tahun lagi?" tanyanya "Toh, mati sekarang lebih baik"

"tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memeranginya Gabby, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya" Draco memeluknya erat sekali, dia duduk di rajang Gabby, dan mencium keningnya.

"bisakah kau memacakan aku cerita?" tanya Gabby pada akhirnya.

"apa itu?"

"bacakan apa saja, tapi janganHarry Potter"

Draco mencari buku disekitar kamar itu. Dan dia menemukan satu: "Romeo dan Juliet by William Shakespeare"

"tidak jangan itu, terlalu membosankan"

Draco mencari buku di perpusatakaan didekat rumah sakit, jadi terpaksa Gabby harus di tinggalkannya.

Sementara mencari, karena tidak tahu buku muggle yang bagus dia bertanya pada seorang wanita disampingnya.

"um... maaf, bisakah anda menolong saya untuk mencari buku yang bagus" tanya Draco dengan sopan.

"bagaimana ya? Habis semua buku disini bagus" kata wanita berambut pirang itu "memangnya buku itu untuk apa?"

"seorang temanku sakit, dan dia dirawat. Saya mau membacakan sesautu untuknya"

"ikut aku" ujar wanita itu, memerintahkan Draco uuntuk mengikutinya.

Dia mengambil satu buku di rak baru.

"ini mungkin bisa membantu" wanita itu memberikan bukunya kepada Draco: 'The Fault in Our Stars by John Green' .

"semoga dia menyukainya" ujar wanita itu, dia pergi menjauh setelahnya.

"aku berharap begitu juga" kata Draco, dia memimnjam buku itu dan melesat pergi setelahnya.

* * *

Harry dan Ron masuk kedalam kamar rumah sakit Gabby yang bewarna biru itu. Dan mendapat Gabby masih tidur pulas.

"dia belum makan?" kata Ron pada Harry, mereka berdua menatap semangkok bubur yang masih penuh.

"Malfoy Sialan!" kata Harry setengah bercanda.

Wajah Gabby semakin lama semakin kurus, dan semakin tidak terlihat segar sama sekali.

"Malfoy pergi kemana dia?"

"aku disini" ujaar sebuah suara dari pintu, memperlihatkan Draco Malfoy yang keringatan masuk kedalam kamar.

"kau tidak menyuapi Gabby?" tanya Ron padanya.

"dia tidak mau makan"

"setidaknya kau bisa memaksanya" kata Harry padanya "kau kan orang yang jago memaksa"

Perdebatan kecil itu telah terlupakan ketika Gabby bangun dari tidurnya.

"kau mendapat bukunya?" tanya Gabby yang setengah sadar.

"ya" kata Draco.

"bagus, bacakan untukku" dia membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk.

* * *

"oh, well..."

"Emma! Aku mendapat kabar Gabby sakit!" kata Alex yang baru pulang setelah bersenang-senang.

"ya" jawab Hermione yang masih membaca.

"bagaimana kabarnya?"

"dia di rumah sakit" jwab Hermione singkat.

"sakit apa?"

"tidak usah _Kepo_" Hermione pergi menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"kau tahu, aku mulai menyukai Gabby, waktu itu?" kata Alex dari balik pintu.

"ya?" Hermione makin tertarik dengan omongan itu, walau dia bukan anak yang suka untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain kecuali terpaksa.

"aku menyukainya sekarang" kata Alex "dan sekarang aku peduli dengannya"

"Oke... sekarang beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"bisakah kau..." kata-katanya terpotong.

"rasanya berat memberitahu perasaan sendiri" kata Hermione dengan senyum, dia bisa mersakan Alex mengangguk walau mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain.

"aku hanya berharap dia tahu kalau aku menyuakainya juga" kata Alex dengan nada sedih.

"jadi Gabby pernah bilang padamu kalau dia menyukaimu?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman licik.

"ya... begitulah?" jawab Alex canggung.

"akan kuusahakan" jawab Emma, dia sudah kembali membaca.

**Hogwarts:**

Emma bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Tom. Dan berusaha untuk mengecat rambutnya agar tidak mencurigakan.

"bagaimana penampilanku?" kata Emma kepada Parvati dan Lavender yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade.

"ya, lumayan" jawab Parvati.

"aku pergi duluan ya!" Emma langsung melesat turun dari menara Gryffindor.

"Hi Emma!" Tom langsung menyambut Emma ketika mereka bertemu di Honeydukes.

"hi"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku menyamar!"

"untuk apa?"

"oh yang benar saja! Kalau kita kenncan bukannya akan terlihat aneh?" kata Emma.

"oh ya..." Tom berlagak bodoh.

"sudahlah ayo!" Emma menarik tangannya dan mereka pergi ke Madam puddifoot.

"aku tidak yakin kita harus kencan disini Em.." ujar Tonm.

"oh, ayolah!" Emma menariknya ke meja ditengah-tengah Restoran.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka mulia mengenal satu sama lain. Emma mulai tahu kalau Tom pernah menyukai Gabby.

"jadi kenapa kau bisa tidak menyukainya lagi?" Emma tahu, Gabby itu gadis serba bisa, dia bisa menciptakan lagunya sediri jika dia mau, dan lucu, menyenangkan, Manis... entah kenapa Emma bisa saja cemburu dengan Gabby.

"dia tidak menunjukan apa-apa untuk menyukaiku" ujar Tom "tapi aku sukakau, kau cantik dan manis"

"trims" wajah Emma memerah.

"oh lucunya..." kata Tom, nyengir.

"diam lah!" wajahnya jadi semakin merah, apalagi ditambah cengiran yang manis itu.

"maaf" Tom Tersenyum.

Mereka keluar dengan bergandengan tangan**(A/N: udah, bayanginnya mestra dan cute banget aja, biar ngak pada protes)**.

"EMMA! TOM!" Dan dan Rupert berhasil mengacaukan kencan mereka. Emma berhasil menonjok wajah keduanya saat mereka mulai dekat.

"AWWWW!" rintih keduanya.

"lain kali cari cara lain untuk mengaggu kencan seorang putri dengan pangeran impiannya!" Emma mulai menendang mereka secara Pura-pura. Dan wajah Tom memerah**(A/N: aduh imut banget!)**.

"ok, aku punya berita yang buruk dan berita baik" ujar Dan.

"berita buruk sebaiknya lebih dulu" kata Tom.

"sebaiknya berita baik dulu" kata Rupert.

"baiklah, apa beritanya?!" kata Emma, amarahnya mulai mereda**(A/N: sabar Emma, lagi bulan puasa, jangan marah-marah)**.

"kita kemungkinan bisa kembali, mereka sudah menemukan jam yang lain" kata Dan

"berita buruknya?" Tanya Tom.

"Voldemort dan Wormtail berhasil pergi kedunia kita dengan Wormtail" kata Dan

"APA!?"

"Berita yang lainnya Gabby mendapat kemo untuk menyembuhkan Leukimianya" kata Ron.

"Gabby?" Tom bertanya dengan tidak kepercayaan, matanya melebar.


End file.
